Sephiroth's Redemption: Sort of
by humble servent
Summary: It has been a decade since the events of Advent Children. Gaia is in an age of peace. However the Planet senses danger in the horizon and sends a great warrior to combat it. Only catch is that he has to use Sephiroth's body and he is sent in blind. Can he properly protect the world or will he too fall to Sephiroth's curse? Sadly had to cancel. I do have plans to rewrite. Not now...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I Hate My Job…

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the properties I will be borrowing for this story. The plot and oc's however are mine. To the one dumbass out there that honestly thinks I own Final Fantasy, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and then bash your head into it. Natural Selection states that you have no right to pass any of you genes on.

" **Thinking** " / "Talking"

I hate my job. Now then I am sure a good portion of you out there are saying "Join the club". I however have quite the valid excuse to hate my job as I have just been whipped into the void and sent on a mission to do something somewhere. Do I know what my mission is? Nope. Do I know where the hell my boss sent me to? Nope. Do I know that this is gonna hurt? Oh quite so.

I soon broke through the barrier into the World I was sent to. It was nighttime I assumed from the darkness. I saw a large mechanical city that looked as though it had seen its better days. It was right around then that I noticed I was falling quite rapidly toward the city. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as hurtled toward a back alley and crashed into the pavement.

"Ow…"I moaned from the crater that I had made. I got up slowly as I assessed the situation trying to figure out where I was. At least before a sheathed katana materialized out of nowhere and knocked me out. It was around noon before I woke up. It was right around then that I noticed the outfit and the hair. I was wearing a black leather over coat and pants. I saw I had not shirt on as I had my chest predominantly showing for all the world to see. Then the hair. I was actually jealous of another man's hair. It was a lovely silver and so soft as though it was fine silk woven by the gods.

However I soon realized what having a body I didn't recognize meant. "Crap… this is one of those goddamned replacement missions… GREAT! Just freaking great!" Oh yeah… I never told you what my job is did I? Quite simple. As I am sure you know there are a multitude of Universes and realities out there. All with their own heroes and etc. Every so often however something interferes in the normal process. That is where I step in. Most of the time it is simple matter where just a small adjustment here and there fixes it. An example would be giving the hero a power boost or some mystic artifact. In the more serious cases I have to interfere directly with the matter such as joining with them or etc. The most major cases involve me taking over the hero's and/or villain's place. See? I have every right to hate my job.

This however is not usual. I actually remember who I am and as far as I can sense the Universe is in balance. So why the hell am I here?

"Hagh… I am getting nowhere just standing here. I better go search around." I said as I left the alleyway. Well I tried to leave but, I tripped over the katana that fell on my head.

 **Seventh Heaven**

"Marlene honey? Are you ready yet?" Tifa yelled upstairs as she was getting the bar ready for the night shift.

"Almost. Just give me a couple more minutes!" a female voice yelled back down.

"Yeesh what is that girl preparing for? Not even I need that long to get ready." sighed Tifa as she wondered what her surrogate daughter was doing.

"Sure you don't honey." laughed Cloud as he walked out of the kitchen. He then grabbed his wife and swung her around a little.

"Put me down!" Tifa yelled. You could see in her eyes though the happiness she felt when she was with Cloud. In both their eyes actually. The leaned in for a kiss and stayed there kissing while in each other's arms. It was a sweet scene until Denzel walked in on them and started fake gagging.

"Turn down the PDA not everyone wants to see you too sucking the life out of each other." laughed Denzel.

"You mean like the time I caught you and your girlfriend sucking face when you were supposed to be delivering a package?" retorted Cloud.

It had been a decade since the Geostigma incident. Where Sephiroth tried to come back to life using Kadaj and is brothers. Things had been quiet all over Gaia as the planet healed itself from the effects of Jenova. Cloud and Tifa got married and have had a happy life with their little family. Denzel grew up to be a near split image of his adopted father (minus the sword and the hair) and now goes on various deliveries as part of Strife Delivery Service. Most of the old gang worked for the WRO helping people around the world recover. Exceptions being Cid who was enjoying retirement with Shera in Rocket Town and Vincent who moonlighted between helping the WRO and tracking down all of Hojo's old experiments. There was a small issue of old SOLDIERS who tried to wake up a WEAPON but that was quickly squashed.

"I'm done Tifa!" Marlene Wallace yelled as she came down the stairs to her loving family. Marlene did not really change much as she grew older. She was still the same lovable daddy's girl that she was when she was younger only more devious. Not to mention she was growing into a fine woman that Denzel and Cloud had to repeatedly scare men away from. Though it wasn't as though she didn't know how to beat away a man or two. Tifa and Barret made sure of that with Martial Arts teaching and a special stun gun her father gave her.

"Finally! Here is the list of stuff we need from the grocers and money. Remember to be quick. Your father is coming over today to help out with bar." said Tifa as she gave the items to Marlene before kicking her out the door. "Now then you two better hurry your butts up if we are going to make this surprise party to work!"

"Honey… Remind me again why we are having her Surprise party a month before it is her actual birthday?" Cloud asked his wife before she promptly laid his ass on the ground with a kick to the head.

"Do you have any questions?" she threatened Denzel.

"Nope." replied Denzel as he dragged his father out into the garage to leave.

"Maybe that will get him to listen for once…" Tifa sighed before she got back to work.

 **Edge- Meteor Monument**

"Damn! That is a pretty statue." I said as I marveled the marble statue of what I assumed was a ball of fire. I still had no idea where the flying hell I was. The thing new I found out was that I was in a city called Edge. Which was pretty pointless to me. So I was checking around the city to get any more clues. I even found money in my jacket so I bought a shirt to look less of a douche. Sadly that was all the money I had. I'm sure the coat and sword would fetch a fair price, but I needed a weapon and the coat hides it very well.

I heard a quiet giggle beside me and I saw a cute girl laughing at my reaction to this statue. "I have to agree. The old one was a bit crude I'm glad they put more thought into it this time." She said.

"Oh really? What happened to the old statue?"

"A monster destroyed during a rampage looking for something. When it came time to replace it the city had decided to make it a better tourist attraction."

"Really? A monster destroyed the old one? Interesting. What does the statue represent?"

She laughed a bit more at me before pointing at the bronze plaque bolted into the ground at my feet.

I stepped off the plaque with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Oh. Woops. In memory of those who died during Meteorfall."

"Yes. Shinra put it up as a sort of peace offering along with the city."

"If I may ask what was Meteorfall?"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she gained a look in her face as though I was a crazy person. "How do you not know what Meteorfall was?"

I slightly panicked as I tried to come up with a cover story. Then it clicked in my head she was talking about an asteroid from clues from the monument and her reaction. "Uh.. um… Oh! You mean the… the… Great Comet! I apologize in my country it was known under a different name."

"Oh. A foreigner?" Where do you come from?"

" **For the love of… Crap I don't know any countries from wherever the hell this is?!** " I thought as I was trying to weasel my way out of the answer. "I apologize but even if I told you the name which I nor anyone else can ever pronounce I doubt you would know what I am talking about."

"I see… By the way what is your name?"

" **Gragh! Crap I don't know this dude's name! OH! The old courtesy trick!"** "Is it not common courtesy to introduce yourself before you ask someone their name" I teased. I pulled off my most suave grin and bulled for all its worth in hopes of distracting her. However she started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That has got to be one of the cheesiest lines I have ever heard. But fine I will bite. My name is Marlene Wallace."

I froze. All the pieces had finally come together. The meteor, Shinra, Edge, the silver hair and the outfit. "Sephiroth…" I lightly whispered as I realized my current identity and location.

"Sephiroth!? You are named after that wacko?" the girl yelled.

I pulled myself together and pulled together the finest line of bull ever known to man. "Yes sadly. My parents were fans of his back when he deserved the honor of being a hero. Of course my parents tried to change my name after it was revealed what he did but I refused. I like to think my name represents what he was before he turned into monster."

Marlene looked at me and smiled a very sweet and soft smile. "That is sweet in a sorta dumb way."

Dear lord that smile. It made my heart thump. Before I realized the veiled insult. "Hey! I like my name thank you very much!"

We both took on serious looks before the both of us started laughing. "Hahaha! It was nice meeting you Sephiroth I hope to do so again soon."

I smiled. "Sure anytime. I most likely going to hanging around here anyway. With no money or job I imagine sleeping in the alleys would be my best option." Later on I would realize I should have kept my fat mouth shut.

"Hmm… My surrogate mother Tifa is looking for a new hire for the bar she owns I could do you a favor. I'm sure she wouldn't mind putting you up for a couple nights if you tell her a decent enough sob story."

"You are a devious mind aren't you? I appreciate it though. Want me to help with your bags as we try to come up with a decent enough story?" As far as I knew there really was no point to just wander around Edge looking for trouble. If I stayed with the trouble magnets I'm sure I would find what I would need to do eventually.

"Sure here ya go." She said before she handed me a few cloth bags. I nearly broke my arm unprepared for the weight.

"Holy hell what is in this bag? Bricks?" I said as lifted the bags up and looked inside and, Lo and behold, bricks.

"What you gonna be a wimp in front of a girl now?" she teased.

As a prideful man I of course fell for the bait. I ended up taking all of her bags. It was a long walk to Seventh Heaven…

 **Seventh Heaven- thirty minutes later**

I was about ready to keel over. The bags seemed to only get heavier and heavier on the way there. I especially felt like an idiot when she pulled out a special materia out of a few bags. I'd been had.

"You realize huff… I am going to huff… get you back for that right? Gasp…" I said between deep breaths as I was trying to get oxygen back into my lungs.

"I had to test you. I wanted to see if you could handle any heavy job here. You passed with flying colors!" laughed Marlene as she took the bags back as well. "Now wait here while I try to sell you to Tifa."

I immediately collapsed on the stairs. "Something tells me that girl might be the death of me here." I then sat down properly and took out the katana from my coat. I hadn't had a chance to properly examine it yet. I could only assume that it was Masamune from the ridiculous length and the craftsmanship of the blade.

"Sephiroth you bastard!" I heard someone yell before my senses went off and I ducked out of the way. The place where I was at was littered with bullet holes. I then had to dodge again as I heard something above me slash the air. I brought up Masamune and blocked a massive sword that seemed determined to cut me down. I pushed the attacker away and I finally got a look at my foes. I was staring down at the infamous Cloud Strife and Barret Wallace. I was wrong. Marlene won't be the death me. Her fathers will.

 **AN: so… if you happen to be a fan of my other story The End. I apologize for the delay I have sorta hit a dead end and after the next chapter plan to put it in hiatus for a little bit while I get the creative juices flowing again. For those of you who have no idea what the hell I am talking about hello! This is a gonna be a short story that delves a bit more into my oc that I plan to use over several different stories. No you do not need to read the other one to understand I plan each one to be self-contained. I chose FF VII as a start because I have been inspired by the new remake announced and I don't see a lot of Sephiroth is the good guy stories. So this was born. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and whatever else people do here on this site.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- How Not to Die by Protective Fathers

 **Disclaimer: Am I Japanese? Do look 50+ years old? No? Then I don't own Final Fantasy or any other properties I will use in this story. If I did would have made sure the troll for ff7 Sony did never existed and made sure only the remake was announced.**

 **Inside Seventh Heaven**

"Hey Tifa! I'm back!" announced Marlene as she merrily skipped inside.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!"

Marlene stopped just outside the kitchen and got her best acting face on. "Here are the groceries you wanted."

Tifa's eyes narrowed and immediately knew something was up. " **She wants something… May as well humor her** " though Tifa. "You seem chipper today did something good happen on your errand?"

"I met this nice and cute guy on my way here. He even helped carry the groceries on the way here."

"Oh? Well that was nice of him. Did you get his name?"

"Yeah his name is Seph-"

The sounds of gun fire and battle immediately interrupted them.

"Sephiroth you bastard!" could be heard from outside the bar.

"What the hell?" asked Tifa before Marlene bolted outside. "Marlene! Get back here!"

 **Outside the bar**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I dodged a rather nasty Blizzaga aimed for my head.

"Keep him occupied! I almost have the summon ready!" yelled Barret as he had an ominous red orb glowing on gun arm.

Clang! Cloud and I locked swords in a flash of sparks. " **Sweet Gaia! The hell kind of steroids is this man using! His strikes are ridiculously heavy!"** I exclaimed in my head.

"Cloud now!"

A few things happened immediately after Barrett activated the materia. First there was large light from which 12 large shadows appeared. Second I saw a flash of brown hair that recognized as Marlene's appeared in front of me. Lastly I saw red as I saw the shadows start to attack. I raised Masamune high and slashed through the summon while protecting Marlene.

 **Tifa's POV**

"Marlene!" I yelled as I followed her outside. I recognized the sounds as battle noises from Cloud and Barrett. I especially recognized the familiar flash of the Knights of the Round. I saw Marlene run in front of the men's target. "NO! BARRETT CANCEL THE SUMMON NOW!"

"I can't!" Barrett panicked as he desperately tried to stop the knights.

The knights started their attack sequence, Cloud and I immediately rushed to protect her. Then I felt a large surge of energy as the summon was broken.

"Barret was that you?!" I asked as the smoke from the explosion spread.

"… No! Is my baby safe!? Is Marlene ok?" Barret asked with a dumbfounded and worried face.

"Marlene!" I yelled.

"I'M OKAY!" her voice broke though the smoke and I immediately fell to my knees with relief.

"CAN WE TRY NOT TO KILL ME THIS TIME!?" a male voice added to Marlene's.

The white smoke finally faded away and my heart dropped again."Sephiroth…"

 **Sephiroth's POV**

The smoke was finally fading and I could start to see the street again. I looked at Marlene who had the cutest awestruck look on her face. "What? Am I just that hot?" I said with a smirk.

She immediately soured her look and punched me in the chest. "No idiot look at your back." She replied.

"Look at my back? The hell are you talking about?" I turned around wondering what the hell she was going on about. "HOLY SHIT IS THAT A WING COMING OUT OF MY BACK!" I exclaimed. "Wait… Why the hell do I only have the one wing? What is the point?" I wondered aloud.

"Hmm… maybe it is for a shield? Mind is I test it?" Marlene added.

"Sure." I said as I brought the wing into a defensive stance. "OW!" I was promptly knocked on my ass with a punch to the face.

"Decoration I guess. It doesn't defend for shit." Marlene mused as she stood over my body.

"Could you help the person knocked out at least?" I patronized.

"Sorry about that." She said helping pull my butt to my feet. "Hey your wing is gone!"

"You probably scared it."

"Excuse us" a gruff voice sad interrupting out conversation.

Marlene and I quickly remembered the situation and turned around to see two men with very pissed off expressions and a woman who was horrified. However there was an issue that demanded immediate importance.

"Dear god man! How much hair gel do you use?" I asked in awe of the chocobo head. The woman and Marlene immediately started laughing.

"…" replied Cloud in silence obviously quite confused.

"WHAT THE %!&#^!%#^%!^%#&(!*(*&*#(*&#(*&(*#_!#%#!&!%#...

The next two minutes have been censored to preserve the purity of the T rating.

 **Two minutes later…**

"is going on here!" Barret asked.

"Wow… 2000 curse words in two minutes. My ears need a bath but I am impressed." I said in awed horror.

"Daddy! Clean your mouth out!"

"Marlene! That's a bad ma-"

"NOW!" You know I'd like to think myself a very brave and proud man. But even I had to admit the aura she was giving off to her father nearly had me stain my pants. It had her father go like whipped dog to go find a bar of soap.

"Marlene." Tifa interrupted. Walking up to me and Marlene

"Yes?" I was amazing how quickly this girl switched from demonic to cute.

"Is this the man who helped you?"

"Yes."

She looked toward me and then walked toward Cloud, grabbed his ear, then she made him bow slightly with her. "I am sorry for the actions of my friend and my husband. Please forgive them. Also thank you for saving Marlene from the attack. Cloud?"

"I am sorry for my behavior you look stunningly similar to an old enemy of ours so I reacted thinking my family was in danger." Cloud added to the apology.

"It is alright. How can I keep a grudge against someone who only had their family's safety in mind? Besides no one got hurt in the end."

"Oh! That's right I nearly forgot! Tifa my friend here needs a job and a place to stay. You said you needed a new worker for the bar and I already tested him." Marlene interrupted.

"… So that's what you were fishing for. I suppose I could he seems capable enough to handle any rough ones." said Tifa as she looked at me with a calculating glance.

"I know how to mix specialty drinks if that helps." I added.

"Hired." Tifa shook my hand accepting the deal.

"Before we start rushing into things I do believe we have never done proper introductions." added Cloud. Cloud put out his hand and shook mine. "Cloud Strife"

"Tifa Strife"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sephiroth."

I immediately felt the air chill after I said my name and I saw the two's faces tense quite a bit.

"We should have given you a fake name" Marlene said with her hand to her face.

"What did I do?" I asked in fake confusion. After all I gotta play the role a bit. Though I do admit I screwed up.

 **One week later**

You wish to know how my first week went? I had to fight off nearly every single one of Cloud's friends when they all visited. Then I had to my luxurious hair cut to shoulder length because every time I turned around some crazy woman would cut off a piece to keep. Not to mention it was a pain in the ass to maintain it. I just gave up and asked Tifa to cut it. I suspect she kept it to sell considering she saw how many female customers she gained. I have had better weeks but I have had far worse as well.

"Ah… what a nice relaxing day off. No crazy ptsd warriors, no crazy woman, no drunk ass idiots to kick out. Just me and my couch and the fire material keeping me nice and toasty." I said in relaxation on the couch that was my bed for the near future.

"Seph!" Marlene's voice drifted through the ceiling.

"Fudge… There went my day off. I'm coming Marlene!" I answered as I dragged myself out of the comfy couch and walked up the stairs. I got a nasty glare from Denzel on my way up. He still doesn't fully trust me. No one honestly does besides Marlene and I almost have Tifa on my side. Cloud is his own story that will resolve itself in a month.

"Yes Marlene?" I asked as I opened the door to her room which I promptly slammed shut again. There was no way in hell I was going to fall for that.

"Sephiroth get your ass in here now." I was ordered from the other side of the door.

Reluctantly I opened the door and faced my doom. "Yes…"

"Thank you Sephiroth. Now then which outfit do you think I should take on the trip to Wutai?" she asked pointing to several outfits that she picked out. Men who have suffered this form of hell you need to be warned how precise and skilled your words need to be. You say the outfit looks good, you are a liar. You think it looks bad, you are a bastard. You say you don't care, you are insensitive idiot.

"Also which swimsuit should I wear? The one piece or the bikini." she added holding up two different. Crap.

"Yes Sephiroth. What swimsuit should she wear?" asked Cloud so coldly I thought Tifa accidentally used her Shiva summon.

"Oh Cloud you want to help me pick out clothes too?" I saw my escape and took it.

"Yeah Cloud here should have more say on what you should wear. I have to… Polish the… Bar stools! Bye!" There was no way in hell I was going to stay in there. As you could guess they are getting ready to go to Wutai for a small vacation. I would go with them but considering Wutai is the country Sephiroth personally conquered and well my current "condition". But hey why should I complain, I am getting paid to watch over the place.

 **One hour later**

"This is nice…" I said with a slight hum to my voice as I was sweeping in front of the store. They had left to the airfield and were leaving on their friend's new ship The Shera.

"Huh?" I asked as I realized it was dark for no reason then I saw the airship above me. I waved to them good luck and went back to sweeping. Too bad I didn't see the grapple shot headed straight for me and I was yanked away.

"AHHHHHHHH! LET ME DOWN!" I yelled to no one. I highly doubt anyone knew I had been snatched up. "MARLENE!" There I hanged from the ship as it took off higher and higher into the air. After about an hour of screaming and promising revenge on Marlene I got bored. It was then I got the idea to climb the rope and hope they turn around. Because I left the bar unlocked. I really hope the bar doesn't get robbed or Tifa has insurance…

 **Three hours later…**

"Hagh… Huff… Puff… Dear Gaia kill me now…" I wheezed as I finally made it to the top of the hull. I had to use Masamune as a climbing axe making sure the damned thing didn't pierce too much. I was finally above the cockpit wondering how the hell to get in. May I just say I am glad Marlene used a grapple on the main part of the ship? Seriously this thing is complicated ship on the outside.

"BAM!" a goddamned bird hit me face first and tripped me up I had to use Masamune to stop me from falling off. Problem is I punctured too deep and heard yelling from the cockpit about the large hole I put into the hole. " **I already made a hole may as well make it bigger to fit through…** "

A few slices here and there. Bam! I was in. I jumped through the hole and was immediately knocked out with a large stick. My last words before I fell to darkness was. "Marlene's fault…"

 **AN:/ Welp… here be the second chapter. I may consider changing the summary considering I only got a few views. But beyond that I don't have much else to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I can only fix what I am told is wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sephiroth's Spectacularly Failed Return to Wutai

 **Disclaimer: … I own nothing except for my plot and characters. If Natural Selection has yet to weed out those who believe I own this or get any money for it, then we are doomed as a species and should hope our own Sephiroth gives us a quick death.**

"Ow…" I moaned as I got up. I looked around and noticed I was in some steampunk like room with god knows how many pipes going around the walls. It was quiet and from what I could tell from the window it was nighttime. I got off the hammock I was on and tried figuring out what was going on.

I opened the door and looked around but the hallway was empty too. "Hello?" my voice echoed through the hallway. "All I need now is a girl screaming and b horror movie music." I said in dry humor to the rather spooky atmosphere.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Marlene!" I immediately rushed to where I heard the screaming voice. "I just had to jinx myself didn't I?!" I yelled in slight panic before I came to the room where I heard the scream. I tried the handle but the door was locked. So I ripped the door off its hinges and rushed inside. Too bad I didn't properly look at the door I ripped off.

There was Marlene in all her nude and wet glory in the shower. We locked eyes before I immediately ran out and propped the door back up. "I am going to die soon…" I moaned in despair as kept the door in place.

"Marlene! What's wrong!" Barret came in running along with everyone else who heard the scream. They saw me there holding up the door.

"Uh… hello. I wouldn't exactly disturb her right now." I said in vain hope they would go away.

"You bastard! What did you do to my baby!" Barret snarled as he cocked his arm gun.

"Wait a minute I didn't do anything! I came here like you investigating the scream!" I tried to defend myself.

"Is she fine?" Tifa asked in concern.

My face felt hot as I remembered what had happened. "Uh… from what I saw she looked perfectly ok." I said in a slightly strained voice.

"You look like a bleeping tomato! Are ya sick boy!" said a man I could only assume as Cid Highwind from the curse words.

"Wait a minute isn't this the bathroom?" remembered Denzel to my despair.

I assumed everyone got the pieces together quite well as the noticed the room, my blushing face, and the fact I was holding the door up.

"Oh my…" Tifa said first in a slight chuckle. Cid looked like he was about to bust his gut in laughter.

The murderous faces that the men besides Cid took on nearly had me run away if it weren't for the fact I was holding the door up. "Wait! If you attack me now the door will fall!" I said in hopes they cared for her dignity.

Ding! Ding! Knocks came from behind the door I was holding. "I am ready to get out now" Marlene's timid voice said.

I slowly moved the door to the side and assumed the dogeza position. "I am so sorry! I didn't see the sign on the door! I just came rushing when I heard your scream! Please forgive me!" I begged in forgiveness like a good man should.

"It-it's alright I am flattered you were so worried you ripped off the door. A spider landed on my face and I over reacted." She said meekly. I got up slowly. The both of us were having trouble looking at each other.

"How sweet." Tifa said in a motherly way.

"I say we should still kill him for looking at you that way." Barret snarled, Cloud and Denzel looked in agreement as they gripped their swords.

"Stop it! He was only trying to be helpful. It was an accident! So leave him alone! Isnt that right Seph?"

I ignored her as I felt something was off. "Sniff… Sniff… Huh?" I smelled and felt another presence next to us but I saw no else besides the group here.

"Sephiroth?" Marlene asked in confusion. The group looked at me weirdly as I sniffed the air like a dog.

I went next to Tifa since that seemed was where the smell was coming from. "Cloud? Do you smell that?" I said while still sniffing the air.

"What?" he and everyone asked.

"Use your heightened sense man. I smell someone else here." I said before I realized where the smell was coming from.

"You are right… wait a minute…" Cloud sniffed the air before he too realized.

Cloud and I looked at each other and then at Tifa before we confirmed each other's suspicions. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked Cloud. He however fainted on the floor from shock. "I guess that means I do."

"Cloud! What happened!?" Tifa yelled as she went to her husband in concern. Marlene and Denzel also rushed to him.

"What the BLEEP is going on?" asked Barret and Cid asked.

"Uh… well as you know Cloud and I have super senses from the Mako enhancements. So we can smell certain things like when there is another person or a hormonal change in a woman for example." I said in slight embarrassment.

"What does that have to do with Blondie passing out?" Barret asked.

"Wait why do you have Mako enhancements?" added Denzel.

" **Oh good everyone got passed the other thing and I won't die today.** " I thought before I continued. "I fell into a Mako pool as a boy." I said as a cover. However there is more important matters to attend to. "But before that. Congratulations Tifa! You are pregnant!" I said in actual cheer a new life is always a good thing to celebrate.

BAM!

And… there went Tifa…

 **The morning after**

I was sitting down on the floor in the ship cockpit looking out at the sky. It was determined pointless to take me back since it would take too long to drop me off. The bar thankfully was locked up by one of the neighbors when they saw me get kidnapped.

"Well I most certainly don't –BLEEP- envy your sorry ass." said Cid from behind me. He then walked up to my mopey self and patted my back before he laughed in pity.

"Your Cid right? I don't envy me either… You know how many times I have been mistaken for Sephiroth in the last week? Not to mention what just happened." I moaned.

"Certainly, it don't help that you have his –BLEEP- name and you look like the crazy "BLEEEEEEEEEP!-. Then of course your crazy weapon choice." Cid replied before he sat next to me.

"Ah, you mean my sword. What can I say? It fits me very well, even if it can be a pain to carry properly. I don't even have a sheath for her. She is far too long to properly draw." I said as I pointed to my sword leaning off.

I felt bad lying to the man with my false story but I don't think it would go over well to the team that I am Sephiroth reincarnated. For all I know I might really be the same Sephiroth that destroyed ripped apart the world before. My job has made me do things I am not proud of. But on to the question I have been wanting to ask.

"How did Marlene manage to hook me up without anyone knowing?" I asked.

"She disappeared not long after I mentioned that some of the sensors on the ship were down for maintenance. Then the brat showed back up saying she wanted me to fly over Tifa's bar so we could wave to ya. Add an auto-target on the grapple gun and a remote to launch after we stopped paying attention." He replied laughing before he lit a cigarette.

I sighed heavily and just put my head in my hands. "That cute exterior hides a very devious mind. Now because of her I am on my way to a place he personally conquered. Who knocked me out after I got in?"

"Hehe… Sorry about that. I thought it was Him attacking my precious ship so I overreacted. You should have seen the brat after I knocked you out. She ripped my staff from my grip and –Bleep- tried to kill me. It took Cloud and Denzel to hold her off me before Tifa came in to calm her down. Damned girl had a look on her face that would scare Bahamut."

"Really? Weird. I have only known her a week and she cares for me that much?" I said in wonder.

"You are the one who broke through a goddamned summon to save her after a couple hours of knowing her I heard." Cid shot back. We broke out laughing after that. "How old are ya anyway?"

" _Tell him you are 18…_ " a woman's voice whispered in my ear. "The hell?!" I yelled in surprise as I leaped up looking for the source.

"The –Bleep- is wrong with you? I only asked for your –bleep- age."

"I just heard a woman whisper in my ear!" I argued. Cid then took on a look of understanding before he had me get back down.

"That I am guessing from the mako taint in ya eyes was Aerith. She is-was a part of our group that helped us take down Sephiroth. She likes to speak to Cloud every so often. The mako running through his blood connects him to the Lifestream. What did she say to you?"

"Uh… she said hi I guess. I wasn't exactly paying attention." I lied. "Oh ya your question uh… I'm 18 actually." I said following the Cetra's advice.

"Really? Only two years older… Huh… Ya still a virgin?"

"Excuse me?!" I asked in embarrassment.

"Just wondering. You are gonna be part of our group apparently. I thought I'd ask?"

"What does my sex life have to do with that exactly and what do you mean?"

"So you are not then?"

"I never said that." I was quickly getting tired of this conversation.

"You got a girl?"

"No."

"How was Marlene in the shower?"

My face immediately went red and I refused to answer him. But then I heard slight giggling coming from behind a corner.

"You put Cid up to this didn't you Marlene?" I asked to the corner. Cid laughed, confirming my suspicions and Marlene came out of the corner.

"I am gonna leave you two alone for now. I gotta check up on the heading and the expecting parents" Cid said before walking away.

Marlene walked around the corner and sat down next to me. She didn't say anything but it was a rather comfortable silence. Neither one of us were willing to break it but I could tell curiosity was burning in her, so I decided to break it first.

"No I am not that mad at you Marlene." She immediately relaxed in her stance. "Even if I was I would ask for a spar with Cloud to cool off. Speaking of which have they woken up yet?"

She shook her head no before getting a rather happy smile on her face. "No the two of them are still out. I can't believe I am going to be a big sister. Cloud and Tifa have been trying for years to get pregnant they finally gave up because the doctor said that Cloud's enhancements made him unable to." She added.

I shook my head before I gave a small laugh. "What?" she asked.

"Your doctor is rather uninformed sadly. Mako does not cause sterilization rather it makes the sperm supercharged." I replied. With the continued confusion on her face I figured I had to continue.

"Mako as you know can supercharge a human. This includes the Sperm and Egg cells. More often than not ex-SOLDIERs have normal lovers. The opposite cells cannot handle the supercharged cells and are not compatable."

"But you just said…"

"Let me finish. However quoting from a movie I saw a while back: life will find a way. Humans are especially adaptive creatures. If a mako enhanced human spends enough time with their lover, the body of the lover will adapt to make it possible to conceive. I'm sure even your friend Vincent I have heard about, could do so as well. This is not a quick adaption however and takes years. That is possibly why the doctors was wrong."

"Wow… where did you learn all of this?" she said with a childlike wonder.

"The doctor who treated me after my accident told me. He had been working with SOLDIERS that had long defected from Shinra." I replied. " **This lying crap is getting old… Hagh… but at least the information is true.** "

"Hmm… nice to know." She said with a calculating eye while looking me over.

" **Shit… she has her sights set on me doesn't she…** " I groaned in my head. " **Then again… these missions do normally last until I die…** " I soon just gave up overthinking things. It isn't worth it to hang up such things.

"So how far away are we from Wutai?" I asked her.

"Last I heard we are about an hour away. We had to land to fix the damage you did. That took most of the day away." She replied.

"So it's your fault then? Very well." The look of anger on her face was worth the jab and the punch to the shoulder.

 **Wutai Airport**

It wasn't the most impressive airport I had ever seen but I suppose it was more of a practical thing. I was still in the cockpit with everyone else as we landed. Tifa and Cloud had finally woken up and were still digesting the news. We were of course going to properly celebrate when get in Wutai proper though.

"I feel like we need to discuss the giant elephant in the room." I said to everyone.

"Which is?" Cloud replied.

"The fact that I look exactly like the man who personally destroyed Wutai? I would imagine my appearance will not win me any favors here." I replied in deadpan. You could just feel the "Oh shit" in the air.

"We should shave off you head." Cid suggested.

"Do that and I will shave off your balls with Masamune." I replied in kind.

"-BLEEP- is wrong with shaving your head?" replied Cid.

"I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much."

"Dye it?" Denzel suggested.

"No." Marlene replied that time.

"Uh… what she said. That stuff is nasty for hair."

"Then what do you suggest then?" Cloud asked in frustration.

"A wig!" exclaimed Tifa.

"That would work." I concented unaware of my future pain.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"Kill me." I pleaded to Marlene as I walked with the group to the palace.

"You are exaggerating." replied Marlene with a laugh.

"Please! I will let you use Masamune to do it. I am begging here." I said crying a little.

I was quite rudely forced into a purple dress and forced to pose as a blonde haired girl. I highly suspect this is the same dress that Aerith forced onto Cloud. If anything the wig and dress were well made. For some reason though Tifa wanted me to put on perfume, an emerald tiara, and lingerie too. I of course refused.

"You make a decent girl at least." Cloud joked.

"Heh." Denzel laughed.

"Tifa was very kind to share pictures of what happened with Don Corneo Cloud. I will not hesitate to make copies and spread them through Edge. And Denzel? That girl with the old moogle doll told me to report on you if you were mean to me." I growled out. The two blondes immediately shut up and the others had a quick laugh.

We had finally made it to the palace and went inside. We were presented into the throne room and out came Yuffie in a pretty kimono by her father in his regal clothes. Nanaki and Vincent had come into the room as well from the side. They apparently had made it before we did due to my… incident. I hadn't met these three yet so if my disguise fails I am screwed.

"Welcome Saviors of Gaia! I am glad that you have honored us by choosing our home for your vacation!" yelled Godo. "We have already prepared your rooms in our finest resort and are having your bags sent to your rooms as we speak."

We all bowed in respect for the gifts before he continued. "I see you have also brought a friend! If you wouldn't mind girl, could you please come forward and give your name?"

"Shit." I said in a low voice and I heard the same thing from Marlene next to me.

" **Time to get my inner feminine out.** " I thought before I walked up before the emperor and replied in a perfect woman's voice. "Why hello sir my name is Sephy. Sephy Roth. I am friend of Marlene. She had invited me with her on this trip. I hope I do not offend in taking the opportunity to travel."

I swear I could hear the jaws behind me drop from my voice. The perks of being a person like me is that I can change my gender to suit what I need. I am male though. I can just turn into a woman. Though the cover story for this is going to have to be a doozy.

"It is no harm Ms. Roth. A friend of their daughter is just as welcome here. Though due of lack of space you will need to share a room with her. I hope this is ok?" he replied.

The glares I was feeling on the back of my head may disagree but I don't have a choice. "No none at all." Marlene replied behind me. I turned back around and saw the veiled looks of murder on the males of the group.

"I guess that is all. Welcome to Wutai! I hope you enjoy your vacation."

" **You mean welcome to hell. I won't enjoy this vacation.** " I groaned in my head.

 **Hotel Room**

It took an act of god and a very irritated Marlene but I made it through the day without much incident and I was in the hotel room sleeping in a bed next to Marlene. It has been a long trip so everyone retreated to sleep before starting tomorrow.

CUE ONE-WINGED ANGEL

"Wha? Why am I hearing a full orchestra in my head?" I said confused. "Have I finally lost it? Nice beat though… very menacing."

I laid there listening to the song for about a minute. However when the chorus started, IT happened. " _Re..ion…"_ a voice invaded my head. This was much different from Aerith. I could feel no warmth from this voice only ice and pain. I sat up gripping my head in pain from the headache.

"Ow… The hell?"

" _Bring abo... union…"_ The pain was intense I couldn't think straight.

" _My son. You will bring about Reunion!_ " I saw flashes of a blue woman with red glowing eyes. Monster. The room spun around I couldn't get a bearing on myself.

"Sephiroth?" Who? Whose name is that? It hurts….

"NO!" Jenova was calling me… The pain… Mother… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Did I scream? I can't tell.

"SEPHIROTH!?" wHo WaS CaLLIng ME? Agh…

" _You fight the destiny you have been called for… Your strength will be mine… Then I shall finally kill Gaea_ " A burning village countless people falling to my blade. They **DESERVED IT…**

" _My dear son… You will finish what you started…_ " Jumping down impaling a pink clothed woman. A giant rock approaching the planet. Laughing… I think I was laughing… Darkness surrounding me… So cold… So very cold…

"SEPHIROTH!" A light… there is a light… must grab it… So warm… It almost feels like Ak…

My name. Where I was. It finally came back. So cold… The light… So warm.

Jenova's voice became mere whispers after I grabbed the light; Then, all was silent even the orchestra stopped. I could feel my face was wet. Rain? It tastes salty… where my last thoughts. Then sleep took me as its willing prisoner.

 **AN: Well that turned the tone of this story on its head. I wasn't even planning on writing this bit when I started. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and also hope you review. Seriously… One review would be nice. Even a quick "your story sucks" would be nice. Oh and for those wondering I don't really plan on this being very long. At max maybe around ten or so chapters. Well I wish you all a nice week. By the way i have always wanted to ask how do you due the line breaks?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- REUNION in Wutai

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is not owned by me. Nor am I making any money off of this story. If you paid to read this or believe I actually own Final Fantasy you are an idiot.**

 **The Morning After**

"Ugh… where am I?" I groaned as the light filtered into the room and had bothered me awake. I finally opened my eyes to see Marlene's sleeping face above me. I was in her lap. "I'm on the floor?"

I got up off of Marlene and saw that the room was a mess. I could tell I had used Masamune to decorate the interior. "What did I do last night?" I looked at myself in the mirror. It came back to me. The cold. Reunion. JENOVA...

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I smashed the mirror. She nearly consumed me. I let my guard down… I got complacent and I let my guard down. I almost hurt her…

"Awake finally?" a stern voice answered from behind me.

"Cloud…" I turned around and saw Cloud looking at me with concern. I truly had no way of hiding this.

"Don't worry only I am here. These rooms are soundproofed." He replied answering my silent question. "JENOVA called for you didn't she?" Cloud asked me. I merely nodded my head. "I felt her screaming for you in my blood."

"I was expecting her call sometime but I wasn't aware how… strong it is. If it wasn't for that light I saw I am sure I would have fallen." I replied.

Cloud just stayed there looking at me. I knew what he really wanted me to say. "You want to know who I am don't you?" I said before I sat down on the bed and saw outside the windows.

"I already know. II thought I told you to stay in my memories." He replied sitting next to me. I suppose I have no choice but to give a half truth.

"And I told you. I will never be a memory." I replied. He sighed.

"Do I have to kill you for hurting my family in the future?" Cloud asked me looking me in the eye.

"No." I replied looking straight back into his eyes.

"Then that is almost all I need to know." He replied standing up. "I can tell you have things you cannot speak of to others. I had the same look in the mirror a decade ago." He replied nostalgically as he looked at the mirror I shattered. He turned back around before pointing to Marlene.

"And her?"

"A soul as pure as hers is something that I would die to protect for. Besides I owe her. Because of her I found a job and a reasonable family to protect. She works quick though. I have only known you guys for about week only." I replied truthfully.

"Heh. Sometimes that is all you need. In our adventure we all had to chummy up real quick to defend each other." Cloud replied.

"I have a question. How do I stop her from doing that again?" I asked.

"Realize that you are not alone and hold on to what bonds you have. If you need help only ask for Aerith's help." He replied.

"She talked to me on the ship."

"What did she say?"

"She told me my age."

He acknowledged my answer before heading for the door. When he reached the threshold I called out to him. "When and if I ever can, I will give you the true story Cloud. But for now I must play the character whose shoes I have been chosen to fill. I hope you can accept that answer for now." I answered.

He shook his head in acknowledgment and walk out of the room.

JENOVA… Is she my mission? No… I can sense she will be only a minor annoyance, I feel something else in the fates even worse than JENOVA. Someone has invaded this world. And I need to stop them.

"Sephiroth?" I heard the voice behind me.

"Hey Marlene…" I replied in slight shame. I nearly hurt her last night… She burst toward me and sat down next to me.

"What happened!? I have never seen you so freaked! You were muttering gibberish and screaming in pain.

"I was remembering a past I would rather forget. A very painful and sad past." I replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not today Marlene. Maybe someday in the future but not today. How bad was i?"

"You thrashing about and had your sword in your hand so the room is thoroughly trashed. You calmed down when I was finally able to get a grip on you."

"So you are the light." I muttered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I am sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Dilly-Dally Shilly-Shally" she replied with a slight laugh.

"What the –Bleep- ?" I replied quite confused by the saying.

"You have been spending too much time around my dad and Cid" she scolded me. "It means it that it is silly to hang yourself up on such things."

"Sounds like a something a kid would say…"

" _Hey"_ Aerith chastised in my ear. Marlene punched me in the shoulder again.

"Thank you though. Though I have a question about what we do about the room…" I said with a sweat drop motioning to the destroyed room.

"Easy."

 **Hotel Lobby**

"It was horrible! We had just gone out of the room for a moment when some beast attacked us in our room!" complained Marlene to the Hotel manager. Poor fool was getting played like a fiddle. Can I just say I still hate this dress and the wig is itchy…

"I am so sorry Ms. Wallace and Ms. Roth. We will have another room prepared for you on the house." I almost felt sorry for this guy. It made me wonder what other devious deeds she has done. Besides legally kidnapping me.

"Marlene!" roared Barret in concern for his daughter. I guess he checked up on the room while we were down here. Cue crushing bear hug.

"Daddy… cant… breathe…" is it wrong that I enjoy seeing Marlene on the other side of the door of pain for once?

"WHAT HAPPENED?! Why does your room look like the inside of a blender!" Marlene and the manager were now both trying to calm Barret down. He was causing quite a scene… Oh! And down for the count! Marlene wins by OKO!

Score Count.

Barret: 0

Marlene: God only knows…

"Sorry folks! He gets cranky without his morning coffee." She replied still trying to act cute.

Now everyone else was coming down from their rooms wondering what happened. I think I will let Marlene handle this one.

"Hey babe. What are you doing by yourself" a voice said behind me. Oh no…

I slowly turned around, as if delaying the inevitable with the executioner. Three guys had apparently come up and trying to hit on me.

"Leave me alone." I replied trying to get away. But one of the guys had grabbed my arm. The chills ran from my arm and all around my body.

"C'mon babe. We just wanna show you a good time." There was a certain word repeating in my head at the moment. Rhymes with puck.

The three men were starting to close in on me. So I did what I thought was perfectly natural at the time. "FIRAGA!" I screamed out before I blew a considerable crater in the floor and the three men were firmly planted on the opposite wall.

"SHIT!" the wig and dress had burned away in the explosion I had to run and hide quickly.

 **Da-Chao Peak**

So I was able to get away but I had to hide on the mountain top. So here I am on the top of a mountain in nothing but my shoes and underwear… "I'm cold…" Apparently this place is famous for having snow all year round. Yet there is a beach less than a mile away…

On cue to my previous words I sneezed. Too bad it was enough to knock the snow off the tree I was under. Conveniently enough for me immediately after the snow covered me Yuffie and Vincent passed me.

"Hmm… after this the trail runs cold and I can't seem to track her scent." said Vincent as he looked around using his old Turk instincts along with the demons in him to try and track me. "She must have done something to make sure she wasn't followed for some reason."

"She is certainly no pushover… Did you see the room she destroyed? And then there was that Firaga spell she used. Marlene certainly knows how to make an interesting friend. I'd be running too if I destroyed the lobby of a luxury hotel." Yuffie added.

For the love of freaking Gaia! It is freaking cold in this snow! Leave! For the love of god leave!

"So Vincent…" Yuffie said with a seductive look in her eye. Oh no.

"Yes?"

"We are all alone..." Please don't tell me…

"So we are."

"What do you say we bring out our inner animals and do it in the outdoors?" Nope. I don't care if my cover is blown. I am out of here.

I exploded out of the snow pile and had dodge a few bullets from a certain gun then duck under a rather large shuriken. "Got ya sucker!" I reached the edge of the cliff and immediately jumped. It was a rather quick but painful way back down…

 **One hour later**

"I never want to see sake as long as I live…" I moaned hiding inside of a recently emptied sake Jar. I got desperate hiding from everyone that I jumped inside. If it wasn't for those mako enhancements I'm sure I would be hammered and singing about how they can't touch me from that song by them man named after pants.

"The trail has gone cold again." A male's voice sounded outside my jar.

 **"Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me!** " I chanted desperately in my head.

"Why is that woman trying to hide herself so desperately?" another male sounded of with a Irish or Scottish accent? Okay…

"I know not but this woman's scent is interesting." The wiser sounding voice replied.

"How so?" mr. scottie replied.

"The taint of Jenova…"

BOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"I don't know… C'mon Cait we should meet up with the others and investigate."

"Ok. Red lets go."

I poke my head out of the sake jar after I heard them leave. Also curious as to the giant explosion.

" _Go. Protect Marlene. Jenova has sent a remnant to try and take you._ " Aerith replied in my head.

"Marlene's in trouble?!" I yelled as I jumped out of the jar and rushed to the explosion.

 **Explosion site**

Marlene and a silver haired man had been fighting in the aftermath of the explosion. Denzel and Tifa had been looking with her for Sephiroth when the explosion hit. Tifa and Denzel had been knocked out from the impact.

"Grr… Who… are… you?" Marlene panted. She had been fighting for her life against the silver man. She could tell he was merely toying with her as he had yet to draw his sword.

"Me? Who I am is not important. I am just following mother's orders." He laughed. "Can you tell me where my big brother is? With him, Mother will be so happy!"

Marlene flashed back to her youth when three silver haired men who had kidnapped her and Denzel. "A remnant..."

"Ding Ding Ding! You are quite sharp little girl. So sharp I should bring out my sword." The man laughed before drawing his blade. The blade was horrendous though like looking at a corrupted and disgraced Masemune.

"MARLENE!" yelled Cloud from the edge of the crater and rushed in with everyone else to take down the attacker. While the others kept him busy Cloud and Yuffie checked her and the others.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't really know. There was a flash of light and I saw Tifa and Denzel fly into the walls. Then this guy started attacking me. He is a remnant." Replied Marlene in pain as her injuries were starting to catch up to her.

"A remnant? How?" Cloud asked "I thought that…" Cloud wondered slightly aloud as he knew that it was impossible for a remnant to be existing because Sephiroth was still alive.

"I don't know. He is looking for him though. He says his mother will be so happy." Marlene replied.

"Cloud?" asked Yuffie confused by his and Marlene's behavior.

"AAGH!" Vincent yelled as he was tossed into a nearby wall by the remnant.

"Cloud! We need your guys help now! This guy is ridiculously tough!" Cait Sith said with a growl.

"Pathetic Big Brother. Is this really the team you used to kill our big brother?" the remnant taunted Cloud.

"Damn you!" Cloud and Yuffie rushed toward the remnant. Only to see that he had activated a limit break and rushed past them to Marlene.

"I told you little girl. You're sharp enough for my blade!" The remnant yelled as he brought down his blade toward Marlene.

Marlene closed her eyes and waited for the impact too injured to move.

CLANG!

"Funny. Looks like your blade is rather dull to me." An angered male voice said. Marlene opened her eyes and saw Sephiroth in all his glory. Aka completely naked save for a pair of wet boxers and shoes.

 **CUE THE TOMATO STAND IN FOR MARLENE!**

"Sephiroth!" she exclaimed in joy.

He pushed back the remnant and sent him flying. "Are you okay Marlene?" The man asked in worry.

"I'm fine… most of the damage is from when he tried to blow up the mall… Tifa and Denzel were the most hurt though. The baby! Will it be alright!" Marlene panicked.

"Oy. BIG BROTHER!" the remnant screamed behind Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned around to face his opponent. All Marlene saw was a face of total rage. "Do not call me that. You most certainly are not my family."

"But big brother! Mother is calling for us! We have to have the big family REUNION!" The remnant said maniacally.

"You have hurt someone I have sworn to protect with my life. All that you deserve is death." Sephiroth raised his sword then turned around and held "Burn in hell Remnant."

"What? what big talk brother you are such a disappointment! Now you die! What?" The remnant yelled ready to attack before he noticed something was wrong. He felt weak…

All of a sudden many Sephiroths surrounded the remnant in a dome like formation. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Forbbiden Art. Infinity Slash." the clones attacked the remnant but no blood flowed no injury seemed to be caused.

"FAIL! HAHA-" the remnant laughed before Sephiroth plunged his blade into the ground and the remnant turned into dust.

"Where is Tifa?" asked Sephiroth as he lifted Marlene up and she showed him to where Tifa and Marlene are. Sephiroth closely examined Tifa before he frowned.

"Is she and the baby ok?" Marlene pleaded.

"Well?" Cloud appeared next to them and asked in slight panic as well.

"If I don't act soon the baby will not make it. Something hit her in the abdomen and partially injured her womb. Do you have a mastered Cure?" replied Sephiroth.

"Yuffie! Mastered Cure!" Cloud yelled. Yuffie grabbed a green orb out of her bag before she tossed it to Cloud.

"Ok. Give me space." Sephiroth said before he took the materia and then crushed it in his hands.

Cloud and Marlene backed off immediately before a bright green light engulfed Sephiroth and Tifa.

Five minutes passed before the light faded and Sephiroth was shown holding Tifa in his arms. "They made it!" he replied happily.

Everyone immediately collapsed in relief.

Sephiroth walked over to cloud and place Tifa in his arms. "Your child is like you. Stubborn as a chocobo." He laughed.

"Thank you." Cloud replied with much graditude.

"Don't thank me. Thank Aerith she told me what to do." He replied.

"Before this continues I do believe we deserve an explanation." A rather tired voice sounded behind me.

Cloud, Marlene, and Sephiroth turned around to see the Vincent, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Red with rather cross faces.

"Uh… it's a long story…" Sephiroth replied slightly scared.

"Ugh… No! Please don't hit me with your moogle again!" Denzel moaned in his sleep.

 **AN:/ Hmm… I may have screwed up on the whole week thing considering how fast these relationships are going. Oh well…. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much else to say… Besides please review. I would like at least one. Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5 The Birthday Surprise! Finally…

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, and I am not Asian. So I can't possibly own Square Enix or claim any right to Final Fantasy unless I am the decedent bastard love child of the owners. Which I am not. Only thing I have my rights on is my plot and my OCs.**

 **Two weeks later**

It has been awhile after the Wutai incident and after I killed the Remnant that attacked Marlene. Things have been quiet after the fight though it got messy with us having to immediately leave the country soon after. Not long after I healed Tifa, the Wutai Guard showed up and… well… I had to walk home until The Shera found me about three days later looking at the coast moping.

Apparently Cloud covered for me perpetrating my lie that I only look like Sephiroth. Though I heard when they come visit for Marlene's surprise party I am getting the third degree.

After the incident Cloud and I came up with my cover story for everyone. I am a country boy from an unknown land whose parents admired Sephiroth before he was evil. Also I fell into a mako pool as a kid with my sword that I use now giving me enhancements.

Then we came up with my deep cover story. That mako pool I fell into as a boy inadvertently fused me with a purified part of Sephiroth. When Cloud killed him again during the Geostigma incident. Both parts of Sephiroth became purified and became me.

As you can imagine me and Cloud became close over the weeks. However sadly that was more the result of an enemy far tougher than JENOVA or old Sephiroth ever was…

"Did you understand me Private Sephiroth?!" Tifa yelled at me.

"Sir Yes Sir! I am to distract Marlene all day while the party is set up and the guests arrive. Then at 1700 hours I am to report back with her." I yelled back in military fashion. Tifa was really determined to get this surprise party done. Apparently I ruined the first attempt inadvertently when I arrived. Then they planned to do the party at Wutai… I am sure you can guess the result of that…

"GOOD! You understand you will be fired and kicked out onto the streets if you fail!" Tifa screamed in face. I think the hormones are getting to her. She went to the doctor after we left Wutai.

She apparently is a bit over two months along now. The hormones and other symptoms are hitting her hard. I have had to take over the bar more regularly as result. Not to mention my new alarm being her morning sickness. It will only get worse sadly… Cloud even had to place more routes on Denzel because Tifa hit a low point and royally chewed him out for being gone so much.

"I completely understand mam!" I answered a bit stuttered as I think she would actually follow through on the threat.

"Good! Dismissed!" I bolted like a bat out of hell and left Barret and Denzel to fend for themselves. Gaia have mercy on their souls…

"Now to wait…" Tifa had already sent out Marlene for errands while she could assign the jobs. Cid had already been sent off on the Shera to pick up everyone else who had also been also sent out on errands all over the continent.

My job obviously is to wait for Marlene to come back from her errands and then distract her all day. Basically I have to take her on a date for the day…

"I'm back!" speak of the devil… Marlene came in with bags which I took from her and placed where they belonged.

"Hey Marlene. Are you free today?"

"Sure. Why?"

"That new movie Godzilla came out and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me." I asked. I really did want to see the movie I heard it wasn't half bad.

Her eyes somehow sparkled before she took off to her room and then came back down in less than a minute. Dress changed, Hair done, makeup applied, and perfume. "Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the movies.

"What just happened?" I asked once my mind finally caught up to the series of events.

"Time Materia. I cast haste on myself." She explained.

"Ok… let's pay for our tickets then…" I said still slightly dazed.

 **After The Movie**

"Not that bad actually." I commented after we left the theatre.

"It didn't have enough of the monster and I can't believe they killed that father so early." Marlene added.

"I liked it for the story of the father just trying to get back home honestly." I defended my like of the movie.

"I guess I can support that." She conceded.

It was still too early to return back to the bar. I had to stall Marlene for another hour. "You want to go eat before we head home?" I offered.

"Sure! Where do you have in mind." She asked in excitement that I still wanted to hang out with her.

"Uh… I haven't really had the chance to explore Edge yet sadly. Do you have anything in mind?" I answered truthfully.

"Do you care for fancy or a family restaurant?"

"I really don't care for the fancy places, If honest."

"Then to Jeeny's we go!" Marlene shouted before she grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the restaurant.

We had ordered and were eating our meal when Marlene suddenly stopped and looked down. "Marlene? Are you ok?"

"Seph… What happened that day?" I knew she was talking about Wutai.

"Marlene… No I suppose you deserve to know what happened. JENOVA was calling to me that night… I assume she sent the remnant to try and get me as well. As a result you got hurt." I replied.

"Why?"

"You don't need to know Marlene. Because I promise you I will protect you from anything she tries to throw our way. JENOVA is on her last legs and will soon be purified from the planet. Please don't worry." I couldn't tell her the truth yet I felt she deserved more than the lie.

"I expect a good answer eventually you know…."

I took her hand in mine. "I promise I will someday, Marlene." I ended it with a smile.

After we finished eating, it was finally time to head back to the bar.

 **7** **th** **Heaven**

"Wait Sephiroth." Asked Marlene before I opened the door.

"What?" I could see the mischief in her eyes and wondered what hell she had planned.

"Come closer" she ordered. I of course foolishly followed her orders. She then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, kissed me, and then threw open the door.

"SURPRISE!" I could hear the various guests yelling and blowing party horns. But the sound soon quieted once I'm sure they realized the scene.

She finally let go of me and backed away from the kiss. I was of course dead to the world as my brain tried desperately to restart before the brains of the protective males did.

"Thank you everybody! I am so surprised!" she said in obviously mock surprise.

It took the sound of a gun getting cocked for my brain to finally function again. I then proceeded to do what any other man would do. I screamed like a little girl and ran from wrath of Cloud and Barret.

Or at least I tried to but Marlene grabbed me by the collar and then used me as a weapon to knock down Cloud and Barret like a piñata. I was of course sufficiently dazed and confused. I saw little birdies and stars dancing above my head.

"Hurt him and I swear I will use my Final Limit Break on you two." Marlene threatened. Of course the image was ruined by her holding my near-dead body.

"Um… honey could you please put down Sephiroth? I think you gave him a concussion." Two Tifa's came from the crowd and told Marlene.

"The birdies are pretty…" I moaned deliriously.

"Anyone have a cure material?" a voice in the crowd asked.

"Doggy! Can you play fetch?" I asked to the dog that had a glow coming from his neck.

I could feel the warmth bringing me back to the land of reality.

 **An Hour Later**

Things had finally calmed down though Barret and Cloud were being moody. It was interesting seeing Cloud and Vincent sitting next to each other with identical look and party hats that Yuffie forced on them. I was avoiding Marlene a bit not really ready to deal with that.

"Hah! You two look so similar you could be father and son!" Yuffie joked. Everyone else laughed and then laughed more when they saw Vincent and Cloud have similar reactions.

"Hmm…" I said as I started to realize the similarities between them. I just felt the need to ask…

"Hey Vincent did you ever leave that coffin of yours in the thirty years you stayed in it?" I asked.

"Once. Chaos would not quiet begging to go outside the mansion for some reason. Once I did he quieted. I figured to go for a drink since I was out and near a bar. When I woke again I was inside the coffin again. I never woke up again until I was awoken by Cloud." He replied.

No it couldn't be. It would just be too ridiculous. Gaia wouldn't have…

" _It is exactly as you are thinking. His mother never knew though._ " added Aerith in my head.

It was then that I immediately put the pieces together and started laughing my ass off. I couldn't help it. I had no idea that Gaia would play such a cruel yet funny prank. Everyone started looking at me strangely. I wanted to explain but I couldn't stop.

"Is the kid right in tha head?" I could hear Cid asking.

"Sephiroth what is so funny?" Marlene asked.

"Hey Tifa! HAHAHAHAHA! When the HAHAHAHAHAHA! Baby is born HAHAHAHAHA! Let its grandfather hold him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? That is cruel Sephiroth you know my father was killed!" Tifa yelled in anger.

"No! Cloud's father! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's official the man broke. You want to take him where you found him and trade him for a new one Marlene?" Barret asked Marlene.

"My father died during the Wutai war Sephiroth." Added Cloud clearly not amused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your father is HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Right next to you! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I think Yuffie was the first one to put two and two together and started laughing along with me. Too bad I had to stop laughing to dodge the three bullets aimed for my gut.

"SPEAK." It was silent coming from Vincent yet the word was very loud. It quieted the room immediately.

"Your smells are far too similar to each other and Aerith just told me what really happened the night you got hammered!" I replied in fear, the laughter now long gone.

"Which is? Cloud added with his sword at my throat.

"Your mother was in mourning for your father and got really drunk that night Vincent did. Gaia purposefully had Chaos force Vincent out so that you could be conceived. Your Mother truly thought your father was the one who did it since he was on leave a week e before his death." I said quickly.

Vincent and Cloud dropped their weapons simultaneously and then stared at each other a long time. I in the meantime sneakily got behind my Marlene shield. Too bad I didn't see Tifa walkup behind me with the shovel.

BANG! Darkness soon followed.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"Uh… Tifa?" Cloud asked his visibly angered wife holding the blunt object that she used to knock out Sephiroth.

"This man has ruined this party enough times! We are going to enjoy this party if it kills you!" yelled Tifa in full hormone fueled rage.

All thoughts about what Sephiroth had revealed soon wiped from his mind as he tried to calm down Tifa. "Honey… put down the shovel…"

BANG! Down went Cloud. "ANYONE ELSE!" she growled. Everyone shook their heads no. "Now eat cake and have fun!" she then dragged the unconscious bodies of Sephiroth and Cloud laughing maniacally out the back door.

The front door exploded open as Rufus and the Turks came in. "Yo! Sorry we are late yo! Traffic was a beast!" Reno yelled in typical fashion.

"What happened in here? You all look like you just say a dragon rampage." Elena asked.

"Just eat the cake and when Tifa asks you are having fun." warned Denzel.

"What happened? Rufus asked.

"Sephiroth accidentally dropped a large fact bomb and Tifa went crazy. She knocked him and Cloud out." Barret added as he quickly gave the ex-Shinra people some cake.

"She went out back with the both of them with a creepy smile and a shovel." Cid warned.

"Ok… Turks! Formation Raging Mother! Pregnant rage scenario!" Tseng ordered.

Everyone quickly got into a fake birthday mood and silently prayed to survive the night.

 **The next morning**

I was slowly coming to and had massive headache. "Ugh… The hell happened? Why is it so bright? Huh?" I can't move my legs… or my arms? I finally opened my eyes and realized why I couldn't move. I was buried from the neck down.

"ow…" I heard a moan to the side of me. I turned my head and saw Cloud in the same situation as me.

"Cloud! Cloud! Wake up!" I yelled trying to get him fully functional.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed when he finally realized our situation.

"Morning Chocobo head. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"How exactly are you going to do that? Stretch your neck like rubber and head butt me to death? What even happened anyway?" I asked.

"Tifa snapped. The stress of her pregnancy and trying to make the party perfect had her snap quite violently. Your little outburst during the party was the last straw."

"Ah… I see. I hope they save us a piece of cake. I never got a slice…" I moped.

"We are buried from our necks down and you are worried if they saved you a piece of cake?"

"I like cake. Especially marble cake."

"Hagh… So is what you said true?"

"Huh? Oh that. Apparently so. Your facial structure and base smells were far too similar for it to be a coincidence. Then Vincent told the story and Aerith confirmed what I was thinking. Congratulations Cloud you are the Alpha WEAPON."

"Huh… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it man. If anything you get a second chance to bond with your father. Too bad he is emo Vincent and he probably ran off already to my mother's cave. Hey! Maybe that's where you get it from!" I exclaimed.

Cloud chuckled from my joke. "Well at least I know how not to go wrong or I too will end up sleeping in a coffin for years."

"Don't forget about the vampire look."

We then shared a very hearty laugh. Before we remembered something important.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" I asked. We both looked at each other before we simultaneously nodded at our answer.

"HELP!"

It took over two hours for anyone to finally notice us and dig us out. Tifa of course profusely apologized and gave us both leftover cake.

It was delicious. If I knew what was going to happen not but a few hours later I would have asked for more. Gaia is a very cruel Planet.

 **AN: A review? An actual review for this story?! FINALLY! Thank you BlueMoomba! Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the humor! Though the next chapter is going to be slightly dark as the next arc kicks in. I do promise that I will keep the humor. I hate it when a story gets too dark. So to everyone now… The next arc… I honestly wasn't planning on it but a lot of the ideas I get happen when I am writing. So I hope you enjoy it. Also expect time skips… A lot of them… Otherwise this is going to turn into a story with 30+ chapters… Reviews are also VERY appreciated. They get me motivated to the point that I already have the next chapter written out. Actually I am feeling generous today. DOUBLE RELEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- BLEEPITY BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEPING BLEEP! –or- Sephiroth's Long Journey Begins. –or- In Septima Incipiente Fantasy.

 **Disclaimer- I own none of the properties I am borrowing for this story. Money? What is this money you speak of? I sure as hell am not getting any from this story…**

 **7** **th** **Heaven – Noon**

"That was good cake…" I said patting my belly while lazily siting on the couch. "This day is awesome. Free cake, day off, Marlene had to leave with Cloud for some reason, and no one is trying to kill me… Yet why the hell do I feel like something horrible is going to happen?"

"What?" Tifa asked me as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry Tifa. I was just thinking aloud. I cant shake this feeling something bad is going to happen." I replied.

"Why not try asking Aerith? You never know." She replied.

"I suppose it is worth a shot. Aerith?" I felt slightly dumb asking the air.

" _Yes?_ " the warm voice filled my head.

"Why the hell do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me?"

" _Because your true mission is about to begin…_ "

"WHAT!?"

"Sephiroth? What did she say?" Tifa asked in concern.

" _Gaia did not wish to send you in blind. So she gave you a buffer period before you got sent back further_."

Oh no… by further… For the love of cake please don't tell me that by further she means… "Aerith please tell me I am not…"

"Sephiroth?! What's wrong?!" Tifa still yelled.

" _Woops… No time left. It is up to you what you have to do… Good luck! I hope you do well…"_

"Shit!" I said before dashing outside. I almost ran into Cloud and Marlene who apparently had to be back from somewhere.

"Sephiroth what's wrong?!" Marlene yelled in concern.

"Sorry Marlene I gotta go…" I replied sadly before there was a large flash of light and a feeling of weightlessness that soon followed. "-BLEEP- YOU GAIA YOU DAMNED –BLEEP-!"

"SEPHIROTH!" I heard Marlene yell at me.

 **Above the skies of Midgar- 12 years ago**

I was soon flying through the clouds again. I saw Midgar in the distance again as I was falling only it was glowing. The city was most certainly more impressive alive than dead. This time also I seemed to falling away from the city and suspiciously close to where there seemed to be a lot of gunfire. "HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed when I realized I was rapidly descending to a rather large army.

BOOOM!

"Breaker 5! Breaker 5! Report! Report! What the hell was that explosion?" a voice cackled through a radio.

"Owww…." I moaned through the pain as I got up. "Why me? Ugh…" I finally got my bearings and looked around. I noticed the ridiculous amount of troops all of which that had their guns pointed at me. The look of surprise on the black spiky hair guy with the large sword was funny though…

"General Sephiroth!?" one of the masked troops yelled.

"Impossible he was announced KIA!"

"What do we do?"

Oh this cannot possibly be good for my immediate health…

"Impossible! I saw you fall into the lifestream!" this comment came from Spike. He looked like he wanted to murder me with that really large sword.

"Uh… Your name is Zack right?" I asked the man who WAS ABOUT TO CHOP ME IN HALF!

I summoned Masamune and blocked the large sword. Ow… that damn thing had really heavy strikes! "I will kill you Sephiroth!" he growled at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Spiky hold your horses!" I exclaimed trying to hold back the massive sword.

"We just got orders back from HQ kill them both! They are both traitors!" a red clothed soldier yelled at everyone.

Me and Spiky looked at each other while our swords were still sparking, then we looked at the many guns pointed at our heads. "Truce?" I asked.

"Fine…" he growled. We then went back-to-back and properly assessed the situation. "I'll take the thousand on the left." He added.

"I guess that leaves the thousand on the right for me then?" I joked. The first bullet was fired and we jumped into action.

 **2000 Dead Infantrymen Later…**

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" I wheezed as we finally finished the fight. It was close but me and Spiky barely got them all. I gave my sword a nice swipe to throw the blood off.

Zack rushed over to where he apparently kept Cloud and I followed after him. "Is he alright?" I asked in concern.

"He will be fine in a couple of days. He has been getting more coherent." Zack replied.

BAM!

A sharp white pain shook my chest as the bullet pierced me. I fell from the impact of the pain. I got up to see three soldiers gun Zack down. I rushed them and killed them with a single slash of Masamune.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I rushed to Zack. "Don't fade on me now bastard!" He still was breathing and had a pulse but he was fading fast. I felt something hard in my pockets suddenly appear. I took it out and saw it was an X-potion.

"Drink…" I said as fed Zack the potion. His wounds closed up and he stabilized from the potion but he needed help soon. Thankfully it seemed all the bullets passed straightthrough. I saw the massive city out in front of us and saw the only hope.

"Cloud… Is he ok?" Zack asked softly. I went over to Cloud and checked him over to see if those idiots I killed did anything. He was on a weird edge between lucid and dreaming. The fear and anger in his eyes did not exactly make me feel better.

"He is fine but I need to get you both to a doctor…" I replied back only to see Zack had finally passed out.

I dismissed Masamune and picked up Zack and Cloud and hefted them on my shoulders. I could feel my chest wound being aggravated from the strain. "I started this day out stuck in a hole. Then I was fed some cake. Now I end this day with a hole in my chest and carrying two guys and a giant sword. Anything else to add to this day?" Then the darkened clouds roared and released their payload.

I grumbled and started the trip to the city. It wasn't a long trip but it wasn't a peasant one. We made it past the gates and into the slums of Midgar. I wasn't entirely sure where exactly I was and the pain from the chest wound was getting worse. I finally had to take a break underneath a streetlamp.

"So… tired…" I moaned as I closed my eyes. I think we laid there for half an hour before…

"Oh my god are you three ok?" I heard someone ask. Help had finally come.

I moaned as I opened my eyes and saw a blurry shape. "We were attacked outside the city. The guy with blonde hair is recovering from mako poisoning and the black haired guy was badly shot up. They need a doctor."

"Can you stand? I will need help carrying them to my place so we can help them." The woman asked.

I groaned as I forced myself to stand. I lugged Zack on my shoulder as the girl carried Cloud. "Thank you. Lead the way quickly I'm not sure how much longer I can carry him and his sword…" I replied.

"Of course. Follow me." She replied before she started to lead us through a maze of old and somewhat broken houses. Until we finally came out in front of a bar that looked like it was ripped out of an old western movie.

We went inside and placed the two on the tables in the bar. My vision got hazier as the pain got worse. I heard a man yelling his head off about something. "Thank you…" I said before I finally let the darkness take me.

 **The Next Day**

Darkness. All that surrounded me was darkness. It was horrible. Then I saw a small light. The light was warm like the last one…

"Ugh…" I moaned as woke up from dream land. There was a dull pain in my chest but it was better than last night. I saw I was laying on the counter to a bar. I sat myself up and pulled my hands through my hair to straighten and realized it was caked in blood from the attack.

"Are you ok mister?" a small voice sounded to my left. I turned my head and saw a cute little girl. Marlene…

"I… I have been better honestly…" I replied to the young Marlene.

"You need anything?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice. I could see how this sweet little one would eventually grow into mine.

"Water would be nice, thank you." I replied with a warm smile. Marlene left to go fetch me water and my smile fell.

Gaia sent me back in time… I wanted to hit something. The damned planet purposefully had me make connections so that I would be more motivated to do her dirty work… Hagh… I guess I have no choice now. At least I wasn't sent in totally blind… Too bad I already screwed things up saving Zack's ass… Cie la Vie…

"Here you go Mr." said Marlene as she handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I replied before drinking the water. It wasn't the best water I have ever had but as thirsty as I was, it was heavenly.

I tried standing up on my legs after I finished the water but I could tell I really pushed my limits yesterday by how hard my legs wobbled. I worked my way over to a chair before I sat down again. Marlene was kind enough to pull out the chair for me.

"You're a strange little girl being so friendly to me while I am in such a condition." I told her while referencing the caked blood covering me.

"You seem like a nice person." She replied. I laughed but immediately regretted it from the pain. I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Tifa.

"Are they ok?" I asked. There was a look of surprise on her face. As she saw I was up and somewhat about.

"They will be fine. I had an extra Cure materia for emergencies. I'm surprised you are up. I thought that hole in your chest would have had you out for as long as they are."

"I'm a bit harder to kill than most people."

"I could tell from your eyes. Are you Soldier?"

Hmm… this will be hard… Tifa absolutely hates Sephiroth at this time. Only reason she helped me is because of the blood all over me. That and my short hair… I guess I could just tell a half truth…

"I was a First Class along with Spikes up there. However due to some family issues… I quit not long before he did."

"Which Spikes? Zack or Cloud?"

"You know them?"

Tifa downcast her eyes as she remembered that tragic memory. "Cloud is a childhood friend. Zack helped me out with a problem a whileback…"

"I see…"

"What happened out there?"

"Zack and Cloud were ambushed by a Shinra platoon just outside of Midgar. I… saw the fight from a distance and stepped in and helped them repel the attack. But then after we fended them off a three man squad sneaked up behind us and took cheap shots. I got one in the chest and Zack got the rest of the clip in his. I immediately retaliated and cut them down. Luckily I had an X-potion for Zack. I had to carry the both of them, all the way to that lamppost where you found us."

"How awful…"

"You have no idea… Is there some place for me to bathe? I am sure I don't smell nice with the blood all over me."

"Sure we have a bathroom upstairs. I will leave some clothes for you." Tifa replied pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you" I said before getting up back on my wobbly legs. I went up the stairs and went to take a bath.

I looked into the mirror as the hot water filled the tub. No wonder Tifa didn't recognize me. I was covered in blood and mud. I barely recognized myself… I undressed and set to work scrubbing my body.

After about an hour I finally finished cleaning and left feeling like a new man. I put on the clothes I had on and just waited there. I was dreading coming down to have Tifa freak out on me. So I just stayed there looking after Cloud and Zack.

I then saw Marlene who had poke her head out from the stairwell. "I don't bite." I told her. Before she came closer to me.

"You have nice hair."

I laughed again before I replied "Why thank you. What is your name?" I asked in courtesy.

"Marlene."

"What a nice name."

"Thank you! What is yours?"

"Sephiroth."

"Weird name…"

I simply laughed at the young girl's reaction. It was a weird name after all.

"Marlene are you up here?" Tifa said before she came around the corner of the stairwell. Marlene's conversation distracted me from noticing.

It was interesting Tifa's face go from shock to recognition to blind fury. "Sephiroth…"

Marlene noticed Tifa's reaction as well. "Tifa?" she asked in concern.

"Marlene get away from the man NOW." Tifa growled.

Marlene looked at me in confusion before I nodded for her to follow Tifa's orders.

Tifa then launched herself at me before she grabbed me by my color and tossed me out the window. She soon followed after me and continued to beat me down. She was using every single ounce of her martial arts skill to channel her rage into me. I simply took it without defending myself. She roared as she pushed me down into the ground and continued trying punch my face in.

"Why aren't you fighting back you monster!?" she yelled as she threw into another wall. "Why are you just taking it?!"

As painful as it was to be her punching bag. I knew the pain she was feeling had to be worse. If beating me into a pulp will help, then so be it. She tossed me into the ground again and before she could start wailing on me again, Barret had come and was holding her back.

"LET ME GO!" she roared. I stood back up and told Barret to let her go.

"Are you crazy? She will kill you!" the large man exclaimed.

"I deserve it. I took away everything from her. I deserve whatever punishment she deems me worthy of" I replied in truth. I am Sephiroth now. That means I carry his sins as well.

Barret let go of the enraged woman and she began to toss another punch. I closed my eyes in preparation.

"STOP!" I heard a little voice shout. I opened my eyes to see the fist, right in front of my face. I looked down and saw Marlene in front of me arms wide.

"Marlene?!" Tifa and Barret shouted.

"Sephy is a nice guy! Don't hurt him!" she shouted back.

"Marlene you don't understand!" Tifa tried to reason with the little girl.

"I will hate you forever if you hurt him more!" the little girl threatened. I just simply blinked as a world-class martial artist was being lectured by a little girl.

Marlene then turned around and told me to give her my hand before she dragged me back inside and then forced the first-aid kit into my hands. "Uh…"

She then glared at me for my stupid response and I quickly opened the first aid kit and found the Cure materia inside. I quickly went to work on my wounds and was soon completely healed.

Tifa and Barret then came back inside the bar. "Are you going to play nice?" threatened Marlene.

"Yes…" Tifa huffed.

"What the hell was that?" Barret asked.

"Five years ago… I was manipulated in to doing bad things… Tifa was one of the victims…" I replied.

"Manipulated?" Tifa asked incredulously. "You did such a horrible thing and all you have to say is you were manipulated!"

"TIFA" warned the little girl.

"Yes. I have no real excuse for what happened that day Tifa. My mind may have not been in control but it was these hands that did the crimes." I replied. "Which reminds me. We will need to bind the two idiots above us. One beating a day would be nice." I joked.

"I still don't understand. But. If you were manipulated into doing those things then it was never your fault." Barret said sagely. Tifa, Marlene, and I looked at him baffled he said such wise words.

"FINE! I will leave it alone for now." Tifa huffed.

I heard more footsteps come down the stairs and saw Zack yawning like an idiot before he recognized me.

"SEPHIROTH!" he yelled before he drew that large sword.

"Oh come on!" I yelled before I dodged the blade. Only to see Marlene trip him and see him knock himself out with the sword.

"See? Now come on we need to tie the both of them up before they try to kill me. Again…

"I'll get the duct tape…" Barret said before he left the bar.

"Were you really manipulated?" Tifa asked.

"Yes… that thing inside the reactor in Nibelhiem took advantage of my weakness and drove me mad… The result was …"

"I-I see…" replied Tifa before she punched through the wall.

"If anything… Through all that you still have Cloud. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here either." I offered.

"Thank you…"

Barret came back in with the duct tape and we soon set to work binding Zack and Cloud.

I have never laughed harder than the moment I saw Marlene beat Zack with the pan for insulting me and trying to kill me.

Thankfully Cloud was more civil when he woke up. He saw what I did for Zack and him while in his Mako induced coma. It also helped he saw Zack's… lesson.

 **After things finally settled down and Barret was having a talk with them**

"So let me get this straight you three are SOLDIER!? You three are damned Shinra dogs!? I knew I should of tossed you three out in the street." Barret yelled

"NO!" Cloud, Zack, and I moaned into our palms as we were trying to get into Barret's thick skull we are anti-Shinra.

"What part of we don't work for that hellhole was not understood?" I asked incredulously. The saying was right after all. People do mellow with age. The Barret I know is bullheaded, young him makes a bull seem like a tame cat…

"They betrayed us. Hunted us down. And! They almost killed us! Why the hell would we still be loyal?" Zack added.

"Tifa please help us here?" Cloud begged to his old friend.

"They could help on the next plan Barret." Tifa added.

"Plan?" the three ex-Soldiers asked.

"Tifa! The hell?!"

"We have three SOLDIERs all of which are willing to strike back on Shinra who better else to ask?"

Barret grumbled before he finally caved. "Fine. Are you three willing to betray Shinra?"

All of a sudden Zack brought on a million-watt smile and grabbed me and Cloud. "Why yes! The mercenary services of CSZ Inc. are quite willing to. At a price of course."

"What?" Cloud and I asked.

"This price is?" grumble Barret.

"3000 gil. 1000 for each of us."

"What!? 2000." Barret bartered.

"You have three Mako enhanced humans who have a grudge against Shinra. 2750"

"2500"

"SOLD!"

I looked over at Cloud hoping he would have the answer to what was going on. "Were we just sold?"

"I guess?" he replied.

Zack let go of us and shook Barret's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"The rest of the group comes in tomorrow. We will discuss the action plan then." Barret said before he walked out the door. Then it sounded like Barret was unloading his gun into the ground.

"Zack what the hell is CSZ Inc.?" Cloud asked first.

"I told you on the truck! We are going to be mercenaries!"

"I suppose I have been added in the merry little band as well?" I asked wondering what the hell.

"We were never able to get Angeal and Genesis back… At the very least we have you again Sephiroth." Zack said with such pure puppy eyes. They burn!

"Ok! Ok! Stop with the look! It burns into my soul!" I replied.

We thenlooked at each other before laughing. "To CSZ INC!" we shouted.

Even though I was smiling on the outside I couldn't help but think what I had left behind.

 **Unknown Location**

"Damn it…" a mystery girl yelled in the shadows of a church she had crashed into. She moaned in pain as she got up.

"Another one?" a woman dressed in pink asked as she looked at the person who fell through her roof.

She walked up to the mystery girl and checked on her condition. "Are you ok?"

"Ow… yeah I think so… Where am I?" the mystery girl asked.

"Sector Five slums. You are in the old Church. Did you fall from above?"

"The church? But how did I end up in Midgar?"

"Do you need help getting up?"

"No I am fine. Just give me a minute." The mystery girl replied before she flipped herself on to her feet.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"So what is your name stranger?"

"My name? I don't mean to be rude but my boyfriend has told me repeatedly that it polite to tell your name first before you ask someone theirs."

"I see. I apologize. My name is Aerith Gainsburough.

"No worries. My name is Marlene Wallace!"

 **AN: So… I turned this into a time travel fic… wasn't planning on it but… inspiration struck me and I couldn't help it. As I mentioned last chapter I have no plans to make this a stupidly long story. FF7 is a game that takes at minimum 60+ hours to beat. Far too many details so little time. So expect longs chunks of game tossed out that I don't deem worth it. Dear holy damn 3500+ words! I have never written a chapter that large before. Please review, follow, etc… Also don't really expect a double release that often. I was just really motivated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Sephiroth's Explosive Return to Midgar

 **AN: Insert corny joke about not owning FF7 here. I know I am being lazy but it is a pain to make a new joke every time.**

 **Train Headed for Sector 1 Reactor**

"Well this is a nice view I must admit." I said as I admired the view on top of the train as we rode to the reactor.

"I have to agree with you on that one Sephy!" laughed Zack next to me on the top of the train. We started nearing the station.

"Cloud are you ready? It is almost time." I asked.

"Ready." He replied sheathing his fancy new gun blade. We found it after it nearly impaled my head. I simply asked what we were going to arm Cloud with on the mission when the damned thing fell from the plate. Then when I picked it up I mishandled the trigger and shot my foot. Basically that blade can go to hell.

SHRRREEEEEEE! The brakes sounded off on the train as we pulled into the station. Cloud then jumped off the train. With the sound of the guard dropped we followed.

"Well let's get this crazy plan over with shall we?" I said before we took off after Cloud.

It seemed too easy. You would think Shinra would have better troops to protect their precious reactors. It was about when we reached the wall of the reactor I had to ask. "Is it just me or is the security for this place rather…"

"Soft?"

"Yeah… All we have been facing is tamed monsters and robots."

"And you are complaining?" Barret yelled at me before we went in the reactor.

We cut through the normal guards and slowly made our way down to the reactor core. We reached the main reactor energy valve when Barret yelled. "Who wants first crack at setting the bomb?"

"I will do it. If there is a trap I would be able to deal with it better than anyone else here." I replied. I looked over at Zack and Cloud. "Before you two complain let me ask which one of us was the one to survive nearly getting cut in half then tossed into the Lifestream?" They quickly shut up.

I grabbed the bomb from Barret and set up the bomb. However I wasn't exactly expecting the pipes above the Valve to start moving and reveal a large mechanical centaur scorpion. The screeching alarm wasn't helping the situation either.

"Guard Scorpion!" Zack yelled as I dodged a strike from the large tail. "Don't attack when the tail is up! It will counter attack with a nasty laser from the tail!"

"Why doesn't it keep the tail up all the time?" Cloud asked before he shot and sliced at the legs.

"That does seem like a rather big flaw." I added impaling the chest of the giant robot.

"Hell if I know!" said Zack before he sliced the tail off.

"Can you stop talking and concentrate here!?" Barret yelled before he limit breaked and destroyed the beast with a shot through the hole I made earlier.

"DUCK!" I yelled before the robot blew to bits.

"C'mon! Get off your butts! We gotta get the –BLEEP- out of here!" Barret yelled

We quickly got into gear and made put way back out to the entrance. Fighting our way back out and Cloud stopping to help Jessie twice, ate up a lot of time. We barely got out when the reactor started to blow. We ended up stuck in the service tunnel to Sector 8.

"That should help the planet last a little longer…" Biggs said.

"I can't believe that actually worked." replied Zack in mild shock.

"Alright everyone get back!" Jessie yelled as she set finished setting the bomb. We retreated as far back in the cave as possible.

BOOM!

Everyone except me and Biggs and I made out of the explosion ok. Biggs pants caught on fire and I lost my leather overcoat.

"Damnit! Do you know how expensive those things are?" I replied with a tear in my eye bemoaning the loss of my badass coat.

"I thought it was non-flammable?" asked Cloud.

"It was…" I moaned still.

"C'mon people move your butts we will split up through Sector 8 and meet back up at the train!" yelled Barret before he and the others took off.

"Well let's go. Last thing we want is to be swarmed by infantrymen. Again." I ordered in deadpan.

We reached the Loveless sector when I had ordered Zack to scout ahead for a route to the train. I looked away for a second when I accidentally bumped into a certain pink dressed girl. Aerith.

"I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It is alright." She replied sweetly. "Do you know what happened?"

"Uh… nothing really. But I would suggest you go home soon people panicking does not normally end well." I replied

"Are those flowers?" Cloud asked coming up beside me.

I looked down and saw the beautiful bouquet of flowers in her basket. "Would you like some? One gil apiece."

"Flowers are rare here sure I will buy one."

"Me too." Cloud and I bought our flowers before we bade the nice lady goodbye.

"GUYS!" We heard Zack yell behind us. We turned around to see him being chased by a rather large mob of infantrymen.

The moment Zack passed us, we bolted away before we were soon surrounded.

"You won't be getting away." One of the masked men threatened.

However we soon felt the train rumbling beneath our feet and we jumped for the train the moment it burst through the tunnel. We were home free. "I hope this is the same train…" Zack moaned.

"We got away didn't we?" Cloud laughed.

"C'mon let's get in before we are caught. We do have ladies waiting for us after all."

"Lolicon." Right in the pride. Cloud could be vicious in his comments.

"Well excuse me for being grateful to the girl that stopped Tifa from killing me…" I defended.

"Guys this is not the time." Zack said with a laugh. I could tell he was holding his laughter from the lolicon comment.

Yeesh… excuse me for trying to restart a connection I had with someone who is now technically dead. I miss Marlene. Sure she was a she-devil but she was so kind to me. Oh well I will get over it eventually.

 **Aerith's Church- The next day**

Here we seen a brunette young woman tending to the flowers carefully. Then the large doors to the church screeched open and the Brunette looked over.

"Hey Aerith. Sorry I left before you I wanted to get an early start today." Marlene said cheerfully.

"It's alright. It is rather calming in here after all." Aerith replied in laughter.

"Did you hear about the Sector 1 reactor last night?" Marlene asked.

"Yes I was in Sector 8 when it happened."

"Oh yeah… sorry I forgot and by the time you got back I was asleep anyway. Did you make any sales?" Marlene asked while stepping away from the flower garden. She and Aerith sat down on one of the remaining pews.

"I did actually. My most interesting customers were these two men in uniform who looked like they were close to the explosion from the soot on them." Aerith giggled.

"Ha must have been an interesting sight."

BOOM! The whole church seemed to shake from the shock wave of the explosion.

"The hell was that?!" Marlene shrieked.

"The reactor above us? I don't know what else could have shook us that hard down here." Aerith replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the?" Marlene asked as she heard the screams of terror.

"Not again…" Aerith moaned.

"Again what do you mean again?" Marlene asked before two shadows crashed through the roof and into the flowers.

"I just fixed that roof!" Marlene moaned.

Marlene and Aerith quickly went up to the two who had fallen through the roof to check on them. "These are the two who bought flowers from me yesterday!" Aerith exclaimed.

Marlene flipped over the silver haired man before gasping in surprise. "SEPHIROTH!"

 **Sephiroth's POV**

Ugh... My head... Wait a minute its that same llight… It's returned. But… it's brighter than before?

"Sephiroth!"

The light in my face did nothing good for my headache as I got up. Ugh… I stood on my legs slightly dazed.

"Sephiroth are you ok?" I heard someone ask me in concern. That voice… So familiar…

I finally opened my eyes to see I was in a church but a bit rundown though. I was also in a small bed of flowers. I must have landed in Aerith's church. I turned my head to see. "MARLENE!"

"Sephiroth! Finally! I was so worried!" she yelled before she crushed me in a hug.

I pushed her away before looking her over. It was impossible! How did she?! "I thought you were gone… How did you?" I asked before a wave of emotions hit me and forced me on my knees.

"You know her Sephiroth?" I heard Cloud asking behind me as he was helped up by Aerith.

"Marlene?" Aerith also asked.

"Just one second Aerith we need to discuss something in private." answered Marlene before dragging me to the back room.

"Sephiroth what is going on? One minute I am grabbing on to you in Edge next thing I know I am tossed into the air in Midgar a decade ago!" asked Marlene.

"I am so glad to see you again… I thought…" I replied sadly yet happy at the fact she was with me.

"Sephiroth?" she asked in concern grabbing my shoulder.

"I am sorry to have dragged you though this Marlene… I knew Gaia had sent me on a mission but... I wasn't expecting a trip through time."

"You are the real Sephiroth aren't you?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"To put it in the easiest way possible. I used to be Sephiroth and now I am him. Again."

"Ok… "

"I know it doesn't make sense. I wish I could tell you more but that is the best I can give you for now. By the way have you told Aerith anything?"

"No. I knew something was wrong when I saw she was alive again and I was in Midgar so I just played along."

"We are going to have to keep it that way. We can't let them know the truth. This is going to be a very long Journey Marlene. Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Marlene said with a smile.

"Well then I think that is it. C'mon let's get back to Cloud and Aerith." I said before walking back to the door. That promptly smashed my face when Cloud and Aerith rushed though.

"OW! What the hell!?" I asked Cloud clutching my nose.

"No time! Turks are after us!"

"Damn!"

"C'mon I know a way to the opening you two created when you crashed through the roof!" yelled Marlene as she led us up the stairs.

"SHOOT THEM! But be careful with the girl!" I could hear Reno shout below me.

Cloud and Marlene were ahead of Aerith and I, when the soldiers shot out the supports below us and we fell.

"Get them!"

"Cloud! Some help would be nice!" I yelled above us as the soldiers started to follow us down.

"Hold on a second I think I see something that can help!" he replied before he dropped a barrel on a soldier blocking our escape.

Aerith and I quickly tried to escape before another one blocked us.

"Cloud!"

BAM! Another down. We finally got in the stairs when the last one blocked us.

"One more!"

BAM! Right on target like a guided missile. To my head.

"Ow! Damn it! CLOUD!" I yelled slightly disoriented before I pushed the poor man blocking us down the stairs.

"That wasn't me!" he yelled back.

"Sorry!" I heard Marlene yell meekly.

I carried Aerith up to the rafters and we finally made out way out.

We were jumping across the piles of junk before I heard panting and Cloud laughing behind me.

"I thought you said you could make SOLDIER?" Cloud taunted the flower girl.

I would of course laughed too but, Marlene using me as a free ride dampened my mood a bit.

"C'mon you two we need to put more ground between us and those men." I ordered before I started leaping more.

 **Sector 5**

"Not bad for a slum market place" I commented eying the new fire, lightning, and ice materia I bought on my sword.

"Are you two done shopping?" Aerith asked Cloud and I after we restocked our supplies.

"Ya we are done. Show us the way." I replied.

Marlene and Aerith then showed us to an amazing sight of water and flowers next to a pretty house. Cloud and I gawked for about a minute before Marlene snapped us out of it. We then led into the home.

"Aerith honey? who are your guests?" Elmyra asked as she looked up from the table.

"This is Cloud and I am Sephiroth. We are representatives of CSZ Inc. We are currently under your daughter's employ as bodyguards." I replied.

"Sephiroth?! As in the great hero of the Wutai war?!" Elmyra replied.

"Uh… yes?" I asked in confusion.

"I will have to tell the rest of the Silver Elite!" Elmyra replied in a rush before she took a picture of me. Wait the Silver Elites? Wasn't that the name of… Oh no… "Wait a minute bodyguards!? Aerith were they chasing after you again?"

"Yes but these two here helped me out. They need to head back to Sector 7 so I offered to show them the way." Aerith replied.

"That is a nice of you honey but it is far too late to go now. Wait til tomorrow." Elmyra replied.

"Ok. But I better start preparing now so I can be ready tomorrow." Aerith replied before going up the stairs.

Elmyra looked Cloud and I over before commenting on our eyes. "So I would assume the both of you were in SOLDIER together?"

"Yes mam."

"Can I ask you to leave this place without her tomorrow I don't want her hurt again…" she replied.

"I understand. Wait again?" I replied.

"I am going with them though." Marlene interrupted.

"What? Why?" Elmyra asked surprised.

"Because I just found my boyfriend I am not leaving him again."

"Your what?!" I exclaimed.

"Sephiroth?!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I thought the kiss at my birthday party sealed our relationship. Or were you just playing with my feelings." She accented the last sentence with the puppy dog look. I stood no chance.

"But-Wha-I-You-grr… I give up sure fine. You win…" I just gave up. It was too late for me. She had already hooked her black claws into me.

"Honey you said you were 17." Elmyra intterupted.

"Sephiroth aren't you 27?" added Cloud.

Elmyra and Cloud took one step back away from me in disgust. "What?"

"I was just joking… I didn't know you were a real lolicon…" If you can hear that. It is the sound of my pride and dignity shattering into a million pieces. For a minute I even thought I turned to stone and cracked.

"In his defense I am the one who seduced him." Marlene tried to defend me. Didn't really help my case much.

I would try to defend myself but I am actually far, far, far, far, far, far, far, etc… older. Besides even if I did play the Lifestream had me in a coma and I am actually 22 card, she would still be shy one year of the appropriate age… Damn you "half your age plus seven…"

So I did the most appropriate thing at the time. Mope in the corner while crying silent tears at the fact I would be called a Lolicon for the rest of this life. It was a hard thing to get over.

 **Early Next Morning**

"So?" Cloud asked as we were sneaking outside.

"Marlene said she would meet us at the entrance to the Sector 6 ruins." I replied.

"Ok let's go then." Cloud replied.

It was a quick walk to the hole in the wall were Cloud and I got a nasty surprise.

"Marlene… How is it a martial arts master is unable to sneak past a normal civilian?" I asked with a sigh and my palm in my hand.

"I tripped and woke her up…" she replied with a blush.

"In her defense she tipped over my staff that I set as a booby trap." Aerith replied.

"We have to go Sephiroth. He has probably gone into full mama bear mode by now." Said Cloud referring to Zack.

"Fine… C'mon let's go. If we rush through here we may make it without too much trouble." I replied.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"WHAT KIND OF GODDAMNED MONSTER WERE THOSE –BLEEPING- HOUSE MONSTERS!" I yelled covered in soot from the multiple Suicide attacks from the freaky house things.

"Hell Houses. Though it is quite curious as to why they only attacked you…" Aerith replied.

"On the bright side you surely made them extinct when you freaked out and destroyed the entire sector ruins with your Limit Break." laughed Marlene.

"Can we just get on with our lives and head back to the bar now?" I asked sincerely with a mounting headache...

"I can believe this is still here!" Aerith said dashing off to a park playground dragging Cloud.

"What the?" asked Marlene.

"Oh… This moment. Uh… this was one of Aerith's moments of weakness. Due to Hojo's experiments Cloud did not exactly come out mentally unscathed. Even with Zack still alive, right now Cloud still is closer to Zack than his real personality. Aerith can sense Zack in him and well… She making him a Zack substitute. In the old Timeline she knew part of Zack's spirit was in him and what happened to Cloud. But well…"

"That is messed up yet really sad at the same time. I can't blame her. So why haven't you told her about Zack yet?"

"Not the time. We sadly need this event to occur before we tell her. It isn't the nice thing to do but it is the right thing to do."

"Time travel is complicated."

"Aerith! Cloud! C'mon we need to… Huh?" I was saying before I was interrupted by the sector gate opening and showing a carriage coming through.

"TIFA?!" Cloud exclaimed as he saw the carriage take off to the right.

"Cloud? Tifa was on that?" I asked.

"Yes! C'mon we have to go!" Cloud replied before he and Aerith took off to the Wall Market.

"Wait a minute isn't this where Cloud had to…"

"YAY! I get to dress you up as a girl again!" screamed Marlene before she grabbed my arm and dragged me after them.

"NO!" I screamed in horror.

 **Don Corneo's Mansion**

"Hohoho! I can't believe the quality of cuties you have brought me today!" the don exclaimed as he looked at the five of us in a line. As he laughed I could swear I saw his belly jiggle.

I chanted that I wanted to gut Marlene in my head over and over as prayed this humiliation would end soon. Granted I at least didn't have to wear the wig. But the ribbon in my hair and the Speedo forced on me made me want to cry at the loss of my pride. I never want to see a hot tub again…

"I just can't decide! You two will join me tonight!" the Don exclaimed picking out Cloud and I.

"What?!" I exclaimed I knew I shouldn't have used my female form, but I am too manly to have gotten in if didn't. "You owe me big time Marlene…" I silently growled to her.

"You guys can have the rest…" ordered Corneo as the girls were escorted out and we were escorted to his room.

"Cloud. We are not to speak of this to Zack. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"So my honeys are you ready to have the night of your lives?" Cue dry barfing.

…

…

…

"Nope. I can't do this! I refuse to even dare continue to wear this goddamned dress any longer!" I said before ripping off the dress and ribbon, before properly burning the offending articles with Fire.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What!? Guards!" the Don exclaimed in fright.

The girls burst in the room instead. "Sorry Don your guards are taking a nice nap." Tifa said with an evil laugh.

There were threats of damaging the man's family jewels before we finally got out of him that Shinra was going to drop the plate on the Sector 7 slums.

"What?! We have to go now!" Cloud yelled we were on a suspicious carpet when the Don told us to wait.

"Why do you think I told you all this stuff?" he asked.

"Well scum like you would only say this if you thought you could still win." I replied. Oh no…

The Don pulled the lever and Cloud and the two older women fell in.

"Well… that sucks…" I replied looking down the hole Cloud and the other went.

"Are they ok?"

"I guess…" I replied scrunching my nose at the stench of the sewer below.

"C'mon we have to go warn Barret and everyone else now!"

"One second. Thunder!" I yelled unleashing the spell on the Don trying to sneak away.

We rushed outside to run to Sector 7. "Are we going to stop the plate?" asked Marlene.

"We… we can't. If that plate doesn't fall Denzel never grows up to be who he is today… You need to get use to this Marlene. We can change some things but not everything.'

"All those people…" Marlene said sadly. "What about Aerith do we have to let her die too?" she asked bitterly.

"Well… I sorta screwed up saving Zack on accident so… no. We get to save her."

Marlene smiled for once. This was going to be a long and sad journey. I brought her into this I have to make sure she comes back out.

RATA-TATA-TATA Gunfire rang out from the pillar.

"Sephiroth?" asked Cloud as he jumped out the pipe.

"How? Never mind. We have to hurry now!"

We soon reached the base of the pillar after forcing everyone to spread out to evacuate the Slums. Then we saw Wedge get pushed off the top of the pillar.

"Oh my god!" screamed Marlene.

"Wedge…" Cloud said as he went up to the man who was on his last legs.

"You remembered my name… sorry I was never any help Cloud." Were the man's last words before he passed.

"Can you do anything for him?" asked Marlene. I went up to Wedge to see if there truly was anything I could do. But…

"His body is too broken even for my expertise… At least he did not suffer long…"I replied before I closed his eyes.

"Aerith there is a little girl in the bar further in, go help her evacuate please!" Tifa asked.

"Of course."

"Let's go!" ordered Cloud. We too rushed up the tower fighting off the Shinra forces. When we caught up to Jessie and Biggs they were in no better condition and said this was the price to pay for their sins. We sadly had to leave them behind to go help Barret and Zack.

"COME ON YOU SHINRA BASTARDS!" Barret said gunning down several men. Zack cut down anyone who got too close to Barret.

"ZACK! BARRET!" Cloud yelled.

"About time you joined us Chocobo-head!" Zack laughed. However we barely had time to celebrate before Reno came in and activated the self-destruct sequence.

"You bastard!" I yelled

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great hero!" Reno said sarcastically.

"You goddamned Turks you are willing to sacrifice an entire sector to take out a threat?! I thought you guys were better than that!" Zack added in.

"You! You're alive! But the reports came in saying you died!" Reno replied as though he saw a ghost.

I closed in on Reno as he was distracted and got a nasty slash in on his weapon arm. He dropped his EMR and grabbed his arm. "Agh!"

Then we heard a helicopter start coming up behind him before Reno jumped on. Then Tseng came out of the copter with Aerith.

Zack reacted predictably. "AERITH!" We had to restrain him from jumping on to the helicopter and accidentally taking her down too.

"ZACK?!" Aerith yelled.

"Your alive…" Tseng said with a weird combination of sadness, happiness and nostalgia.

"You of all people would let this happen Tseng!?" Zack continued ranting.

"I had no choice…"

"Cloud! Tifa! Sephiroth! She is safe!" Aerith yelled before she dragged back into the helicopter.

"I hope you can survive this too Zack…" Tseng said before the helicopter took off.

BANG!

"The self-destruct went off! We gotta go!" I yelled.

"This cable!" yelled Barret taking the hook of the ledge. Everyone but me got on.

"Sephitroth hurry!" Marlene yelled at me.

I smile before I pushed them off without me. The cable wouldn't be able to hold my weight too. I summoned Masamune and prayed my strength could hold me as rushed to Sector 6.

All the debris that came close to me I chopped with Masamune. But soon the entire plate fell and I couldn't slice fast enough. "DAMN IT!" I yelled before darkness surrounded me.

SLAM!

 **Sector 6 Park**

"NO! Jessie! Biggs! MARLENE!" Barret yelled as he emptied his clip into the debris.

"SEPHIROTH! NO! NOT HIM!" Marlene broke down crying, "WHY!? I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! WAAAHHHH!"

"Sephiroth…" mourned the ex-SOLDIERs.

"Barret! Stop! I think Marlene is ok!" Tifa yelled.

"What?"

"Ya. Aerith said SHE was safe before she was tossed back in." Zack added.

"She must be with Elmyra…" Cloud finished.

"Well what are we waiting around here for then?!" yelled Barret reinvigorated.

"WAAAHHHHH!" Marlene continued to cry.

"Marlene…" Cloud said putting his hand her shoulder.

"Sephiroth…" Zack remembered as he looked at the remains of the fallen plate.

"He sacrificed himself to make sure we would survive. The cable barely lasted with the five of us before it snapped." Barret said before bowing his head. "The man really was a hero like the stories said."

Slice!

"Huh?" Tifa said as she was the only one coherent enough to notice.

Slice! Dice! Slash!

"Do you guys hear that?" they of course ignored her.

SLICE! DICE! SLASH! CUT!

"GUYS!"

"What!?" Zack replied.

"Listen!"

They all finally stopped their moods and did what Tifa asked.

…

…

…

"What are we listening for exactly?" Zack asked.

CUT! DICE! SLICE! SLASH! BOOM!

The metal debris exploded to reveal Sephiroth.

"Son of a –BLEEP-! I almost died!" Sephiroth exclaimed clearly tired before he jumped down from the pile. He saw the others and thought himself lucky.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you made it! I almost thought I had to look for you! Thanks for the loud noises you were making. It made it easier to find my way out." he replied cheerily.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Marlene before she beat the ever living tar out the poor man. Countless number of lives were killed but yet watching the ex-SOLDIER getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter all seemed hopeful.

 **AN: HOLY GAIA! 4000+WORDS? That is twice the length of what I am used to writing… I just only did half the prologue. This is not looking good for the overall length of this story… I suppose I should consider it training for the epic I plan with Ash after I finish this story. Another bright side is that this is going to force me to finish FF7. I had to quit after my hard drive failed on my last computer and wiped 36+ hours of progress. One last question to ask. How is it that my last chapter has more views per chapter than the one before it? Please review, fav, etc… I only have the one review. One more would be nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8: Sephiroth's Return to Shinra.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or the characters of Final Fantasy or any other properties I decide to borrow from. If by some act of a higher power I do end up owning the rights. I will still sell them off for a lot of money.**

Quick AN: Please read bottom AN for important info.

 **Aerith's House**

SLAP!

"That is for having Aerith worry for 5 years!" Elmyra yelled after she gave Zack a red hand print on his face.

"Ow…"

"You have absolutely no room to talk Zack." I replied in bandages from Marlene's rage. She beat the ever living hell out of me while crying at the same time. Even after the many heal spells I was still bruised.

"My god dear what happened to you?" Elmyra asked me seeing my condition.

"I made Marlene worry and she broke me." I replied.

"Ok." She replied before talking to Barret about Marlene.

Barret had his emotional reunion with his daughter and we were planning how to rescue Aerith.

"There is a side stair case for the building that will take us straight to floor 59 without alerting the guards. We can either take this and have an easy time or burst in guns blazing and basically have Shinra throw everything they have at us." I reported.

"We should decide what to do when we get there. Due to Soldier basically gutted from the inside out with the loss of me and you. If it looks too tough to break in we go with that approach. Any questions." replied Zack.

"Zack… the proper way to say that is not me and you. It is you and I." I replied bringing out my inner grammar Nazi.

"Any questions besides grammar?" Zack growled

"I've got two. One how are we getting up there? And two. Who is she?" Barret asked referring to Marlene.

"Oh. I never really introduced myself did I? My name is Marlene. I am Sephiroth's girlfriend!" she replied cheerily.

"You are what!?" Everyone yelled.

"How the hell?" asked Zack.

"She was the one that helped me when I fell back out of the lifestream. I honestly thought she was dead up until we reunited in the church when Cloud and I fell." I replied sighing.

"Uh… how old are you?" Tifa asked.

"17."

On cue everyone backed up and muttered that dreaded word. "Lolicon." Cue crying in the corner

"Hey! He was not the pursuer, He was the pursued." defended Marlene, still not helping the situation.

"Wow. Sephy I didn't realize you were a cradle snatcher." Zack joked.

"Zack I will painfully go through and remind you of every single time you were shot down trying to flirt with anything that had boobs." I threatened.

"Hagh… can we please get on with our lives and just go already?" Cloud ordered.

Everyone finally shut up and agreed with him. "Ok lets go."

 **Shinra HQ**

"Ok votes are cast we have a two-to-two tie on stealthy to guns blazing. You are the deciding vote Cloud." I replied as official vote keeper.

"We will need our strength when we bust out of the building. I vote for stealthy." He replied before heading for the staircase.

"You heard him. C'mon let's go." I ordered before we started the climb.

 **1** **ST** **FLOOR**

"Damn! That looks like a long way up…" Barret moaned as he realized the task.

"C'mon you babies we can do this!" Zack yelled.

 **20** **TH** **FLOOR**

"Does this ever end!?" Barret yelled huffing for breath.

"We can do this!" Zack replied cheerfully.

"Wanna make a bet he starts moaning before we reach the top?" Sephiroth asked Cloud.

"You are on."

 **30** **TH** **FLOOR**

"Hah… hah… hah… My heart is gonna explode…" Barret said huffing and puffing.

"Sephiroth carry me…" Marlene asked Sephiroth clearly winded by the task.

"Are you crazy?!"

"How many flights are left?" Zack said clearly getting tired.

"30ish. I lost count." replied Cloud.

 **43** **RD** **FLOOR**

"WHO INVENTED THESE HELLISH STAIRS!?" Zack moaned.

"Pay up Cloud." Sephiroth replied.

"Will you two hurry up we have to save Aerith!" replied Marlene.

"You are getting a free ride you crazy woman!" Barret said catching up behind the SOLDIERs.

Marlene sadly did get that ride at the expense of Sephiroth's poor legs.

 **52** **nd** **FLOOR**

"I never want to see stairs again for the rest of my life…" Barret moaned.

"Hah… hah… I agree… for the love of Gaia… when does this end?" Sephiroth replied winded from carrying Marlene up the stairs.

"Kill me…" Zack said from the floor.

"You are all a bunch of weenies…" Tifa told them winded herself, but clearly better off than the rest of them.

"How the hell are you ok and even we SOLDIERs are winded?" asked Cloud.

"You guys are just out of shape." She smirked.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I have been carrying her the entire time!" Sephiroth defended.

 **59** **TH** **FLOOR**

"Finally…" We all replied before collapsing on the floor finally free from the hell that was the stair case.

"What was that about saving our energy for breaking out of here Cloud?" Zack asked panting on the floor.

The only one really ok was Marlene but that was because she cheated… **BAM! Ow! What the hell was that!**

 **I did not cheat I just used my unfair advantage.**

 **Samus… I love you. I honestly do think the world of you. But could you please leave alone for this story? You already interrupted me a lot the last time.**

 **Fine… But you are sleeping on the couch tonight you realize.**

 **So? You still sleepwalk in the middle of the night to snuggle with me anyways.**

 **Grr… I won't cook tonight then!**

 **I have to cook every night regardless or you would poison yourself and the kids! I am the only one that like to eat your cooking.**

 **No sex**

 **…**

 **Well?**

 **Fine… you can stay but be quiet please?**

 **I can deal with that.**

 **Now then where was I? Oh… it would appear they already made it to the 66** **th** **floor**

 **66** **th** **FLOOR**

"What the hell was with putting back together the model to get a keycard thing?" Sephiroth asked as they made it out of the staircase.

"I have no clue. You would be the one to better answer that then me." replied Zack.

"That used to be the game room for execs to be honest."

"We had a game room and you never told me?" whined Zack like the puppy he was.

"Shut it. We aren't alone on this floor." Cloud chastised us.

"Before we continue on. How is it that no one has recognized Sephiroth?" asked Marlene.

Everyone stopped in their tracks in front of the bathroom door realizing she was right.

"That is a good question…" Tifa replied.

"Maybe because he doesn't have long hair or a black leather overcoat anymore people don't recognize him." added Cloud.

"True I had to cut my hair a while back and my coat burned in the reactor explosion so I have just been wearing my pants and a black shirt. I do miss that coat though…" he replied sadly.

"Remember that idiot on the 61st floor or so thinking we were maintenance?" added Zack.

An employee then came out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face. "Since when is the bathroom haunted? I could swear I was hearing voices in there…" the man muttered.

"Hmm…" Sephiroth mused.

"What is it?" asked Marlene.

"I just remembered something from when I was a top dog here. For some reason in the meeting room there was always a weird smell that came out of the vent. I think there is a chance the bathroom and the meeting room are connected" he mused.

"Is that what that dank smell was?" asked Zack.

"Ok? Who wants to go then?" Cloud asked.

…

…

…

…

"I will go…" moaned Cloud when he realized no one wanted to climb into a stinky bathroom vent. "I will be back you wimps…"

 **67** **TH** **FLOOR**

"Ugh… Being back on this floor brings back no good memories…" I replied as looked around the storage of Hojo's Lab.

Tifa was looking at Nanaki through the glass though he did not give her much attention. Then Cloud looked at Jenova's tank.

"AAGGHHH!" screamed Cloud and I as Jenova tried to probe our minds.

" _REUNION!_ " she screeched in my head.

"Sephiroth! Cloud!" Zack yelled in fright running to check on us.

Marlene started to pat me on my back as though she knew what to do… It immediately quieted the bitch and she was out of my head. Same for Cloud when Tifa helped her.

"What the –BLEEP- was that?!" Barret asked.

"Jenova… Those bastards brought that thing here?" asked Zack in disgust of the alien creature.

"Enjoy the family reunion Sephiroth?" asked Cloud bitterly as he was helped back up by Tifa and Zack.

I glared at Cloud for the joke before I replied in a low growl. "That abomination is no mother of mine."

"What is it? And why doesn't it have a head?" asked Barret when he looked inside.

"We have to go. We have better things we need to do than worry about that thing for now." I replied before I walked over to the service elevator.

 **68** **th** **FLOOR**

"HOJO!" I yelled as we all noticed the smug bastard on the catwalk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the rejects" the man replied in a wispy voice.

"Let Aerith go! You evil –BLEEP-!" replied Zack.

The creepy man laughed manically. "So her name is Aerith is she? Hah!" he then ordered his lackey to bring Nanaki up to Aerith's chamber. We tried to attack him but. "Ah. Ah. Ah. I wouldn't if I were you. I highly doubt any of you know how to control the complicated equipment you might hurt her."

"You cruel heartless son of-!" I started.

"Is that really anyway to talk to your father? Besides I am just helping these two endangered species continue their line. Both the last of their kind."

"She isn't some animal!" yelled Tifa and Marlene.

Then Barret saw Red fake attacking Aerith and started shooting the glass which forced Hojo to let them go.

Things seemed to go quite well after we teamed up with Red and we started to escape the building but we were soon captured by the Turks and forced to see the president.

 **70** **th** **FLOOR**

"Well if it isn't AVALANCHE. I thought dropping the plate on you would have been good enough to kill you but I see you are hardy cockroaches." The husky elderly bastard taunted.

"Grr… I can't believe I ever helped this Gaia-forsaken company!" Zack growled next to me.

"We were blinded by the power and the promise of being heroes…" I replied sadly to him.

"I see you two traitors have found friends among the terrorists. Most appropriate for you Sephiroth since you destroyed that entire village." He further taunted.

 **Wow… he is a bastard.**

 **Samus… What did I just ask you?**

 **Oh. Sorry. I coudn't help but comment**

 **Don't you have to pick up the kids soon?**

 **Trinity and Rose are hanging out with a friend tonight and Illana was called by her father to do a social ball.**

 **So… what you are saying is that the kids are going to be gone all night and we are going to have the house to ourselves for the first time in months.**

 **Yup.**

 **…**

 **ON WITH THE STORY QUICKLY!**

 **67** **th** **FLOOR Jail Cells**

"Well this sucks…" I said as I stared at the rather bland walls.

Marlene and I had been stuffed into the jail cells opposite of Cloud and the others so we were rather cutoff. I was just sitting by the wall while Marlene took the cot.

"What do we do now?" asked Marlene as she was kicking her legs in boredom.

I stared up in the ceiling trying to remember what happened to allow Cloud and the other out. "If I remember correctly… Sephiroth uses Jenova's remains to break out Cloud and start a massacre."

"But… I see a problem with that plan…"

"Exactly. We will need a good cover story for why I am not the Sephiroth raging around killing everyone."

"I have an idea. Didn't Cloud nearly cut you in half before you got sent into the lifestream? I remember Cloud saying that only the torso was encased in the crystal."

"That could work. One half of me got sent far away from Jenova's head. I regenerated and poof! Good guy and bad guy Sephiroth. Nice work Marlene."

"Why thank you. We still need a proper cover story for me though." Marlene replied with one of her sweet smiles.

Marlene and I stayed up talking for hours hammering out the details of our cover story before we both retired for the night.

 **4 A.M.**

" _REUNION SHALL OCCUR! THE DEATH OF GAIA SHALL BE ASSURED!_ "

Cue blinding headache, scream of pain, and waking up. "Godamn it. She is much stronger here… Ow…" I said while holding my head in pain from Jenova's backlash.

I then felt Marlene hugging me in comfort while rubbing my back. "Jenova?"

"Yes… I felt her influence… No doubt Cloud is up by now too." I replied before I forced myself to stand.

"Is it time to leave?" she asked before the door slid open revealing Zack/

"I would say yes. What happened?" I replied to Marlene before I addressed Zack.

"Someone broke us out and murdered the guard. There is a nasty blood trail… Red went ahead of us to scout."

"Let's go then. We should investigate." I replied.

 **69** **TH** **–giggity- FLOOR**

We rushed out to the reception area and saw a massacre… It was as though someone took the baldes of a blender and let it run wild in the room. The remains barely had human shapes. When Marlene came into the room I covered her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Sephiroth?!" she tried to struggle in my grip but I held her firm.

"Don't Marlene… You are not a child anymore but, I don't want you to suffer from this sight." I replied sincerely. Thankfully she calmed down and accepted my response.

"Oh my god… All these people…" Aerith gasped as she looked upon the many remains of what used to be humans.

"The hell happened here? It almost looks like…" Zack started.

"Sephiroth did you?" Cloud asked.

Barret finally came up behind us and almost threw up from the sight of the human puree.

Tifa however did have to a corner and throw up from how horrifying the sight was. I wanted to join her but there was more important things to do.

"No. I was with Marlene the whole time. I have no idea what happened here. C'mon the blood trail goes further into the president's office." I replied before leading Marlene.

 **70** **th** **FLOOR**

"My sword!?" I exclaimed as I saw sticking out the back of president Shinra.

"President Shinra is dead… The kingpin of Shinra is finally dead…" said Barret in shock as he was more concerned with the body.

"Sephiroth what is going on here?!" Zack yelled pushing me into to a column.

"I don't know Zack! Calm down! I have no clue what is going on!" And the Oscar for best actor goes to!

"He was with me the whole time. Let him down Zack." Marlene said trying to get Zack to calm down. It took Aerith pleading for him to finally let me go.

I then summoned Masamune to further defend myself. "Look. See? I still have Masamune here. Though for some reason that is also Masamune…"

Then a rather fat man tried to sneak away from a pillar but he was caught by Barret and Zack. "NO DON'T KILL ME TOO!" he yelled out in distress.

"Well I see you being a coward has not changed Palmer." I smirked at the man who looked ready to piss his pants.

"Did you see what happened?" Cloud interrogated.

"It was him! I saw him in his dark coat and long hair come and stab the president." He replied fearfully.

"You are lying." I growled out at the man.

"EWW!" Zack screeched like a little girl when the man peed himself. Palmer took the advantage and ran like hell.

"Long hair and black coat?" Barret asked.

"I lost my coat in the explosion… and I had to cut my hair ages ago… Who the hell?" I acted musing. I knew that it was the original Sephiroth but…

Before we could further muse the sounds of a helicopter approaching the building interrupted us. "Damnit! I forgot about Rufus!" yelled Barret.

Save for Marlene, Zack, and me, they all rushed outside while we stayed to examine the body. I tried to grab the sword from the body but the sword gave me a nasty zap to punish me.

"I don't get it…" Zack mused.

The others then rushed back outside saying Cloud was stalling Rufus while we could escape. We decided to split into two groups while we tried to escape the buildings. Aerith, Zack, Barret, and Red would take the elevators while Marlene and I took the stairs. Tifa stayed behind to wait for Cloud.

I of course cheated and just basically jumped down while holding Marlene to the bottom floor. We then waited for Zack and the others to catch up. I had to hold off the troops from approaching with the guns I had stolen from a few grunts.

The elevator finally dinged and the others caught up. "What took you so long?" I taunted before continuing to shoot suppressing fire.

"How did you?" Zack asked thoroughly confused before he noticed the pissed off on Marlene's face remembering how I got us down. Which resulted in a smack to my head. It wasn't long before Cloud and Tifa joined us.

"So… How the hell are we leaving?" I asked, referencing the entire army breathing down our necks.

"I have an idea." Cloud said before he had us follow him up the stairs and had us get into the cars.

"Why the hell do these things have gas in them if they are exhibits?" I asked over the dull roar of the engine firing.

"Don't ask. Just drive!" Zack said before he and Cloud Gunned the truck and bike out the window and I followed after them in the car.

 **After Chase Scene and Giant Spiky Robot Thing**

"Now what?" asked Tifa as we stared out at the sunrise.

"I would suggest leaving Midgar for now. We are wanted fugitives." I replied.

"We could go chasing after your clone." Zack replied.

Needless to say everyone backed up away from him in fear he had lost it. "What?" Cloud asked in fear of his friends mental healh.

Seeing the terrified look on our faces Zack quickly defended himself. "Remember what Palmer said? A man looking exactly like Sephiroth stormed in and killed the president. Not to mention what we saw on the floors leading up to him. It looked exactly like what happened in Nibelheim."

"We can discuss this later for now we have to move NOW." Interrupted Cloud before he climbed down a wire.

 **Kalm Inn**

We had all gathered at the inn to fully explain the story. Cloud, Tifa, and Zack had finished telling their side of the story. Hearing what had happened to Zack and Cloud first hand by Hojo and afterwards made sure not a single eye was dry.

"I suppose this is where I come in. I saw the massive army of Shinra all gathered up at where these two were. I didn't realize at the time that Zack was the one they were about to attack until I stepped on some long forgotten material bomb and I was sent flying to where they were. I helped them out and you guys know the rest. I still remember the beat down Tifa gave me." I added at the end of their story.

"But what happened to you? Hpw did you go from Psychotic maniac to sane? How did you meet Marlene?" asked Tifa.

"That… At around the same time that Cloud and Zack escaped the Lab I was spit out of the Lifestream purified from that monster's influence over me. Technically I am still 22."

"She was 16. Sephiroth she barely turned 17. It doesn't make it any better." Zack interrupted.

I growled a bit before I continued. "Marlene here along with her parents took me in after she found me. I helped out a bit and they gave me food and shelter. I was living a happy life. However…"

I tilted my head down, made a crocodile tear and in the deadest voice I continued on. "There was some explosion in the town we lived in. I don't know what caused the explosion but, everything was decimated. I honestly thought I was the only survivor and Marlene was dead."

"I had to leave town early in the morning unexpectedly the day after my birthday. I never told Sephiroth I left. When I came back I saw the town destroyed. I had lost everything… I even thought he was gone too. So I packed up whatever survived and I left to Midgar. I accidentally fell off the plate and landed in Aerith's Church. The rest in history. I still don't know how I survived that." Marlene added in. Girl was using all those acting skills for the forces of good for once.

"Oh… I do actually. You know those Gravity material you loved carrying around to mess with me? I messed with one of them and added it and an elemental material hidden in your stun gun. The effect would have been low gravity."

"Oh… so you tried pranking me did you?" said Marlene with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Hey it saved your life didn't it?" I tried to defend myself.

"Wait a minute." Red interrupted before Marlene tried to attack me.

"What?" asked Tifa.

"Zack you said you heard Hojo mention Sephiroth experiments right?" he questioned.

"I get what you are saying. A rogue clone created by Hojo. Still under the influence of Jenova!" exclaimed Cloud. Damn he was a sharp cookie.

"I guess we have our mission then." replied Barret.

"KILL SEPHIROTH!" everyone chanted.

"… You could have been a bit less harsh on that." I replied in deadpan as everyone blushed in embarrassment.

 **DONE! Now then… Which room?**

 **I have no problem with the couch.**

 **TO THE COUCH! I swept Samus off her feet and rushed to the living room.**

 **Daddy! We are back! Our friend's mom had an emergency and the sleepover was canceled.**

 **Oh for the love of…**

 **AN: So ends the Prologue and the Final Fantasy begins! I do have to ask my readers though. Do you want me to complete this as the full game or do you want Marlene and Sephiroth to return where they belong? I will of course go with the majority ruling and write the alternate version later. There is a third option where I pull a convoluted plot twist that will make the story ten times harder for me and will thoroughly confuse both you and me. the result of course will be no alternate story. I will set up a poll on my profile to ask. I will of course also count any votes I get in review form. The result will be decided when I get to that particular chapter and deal with it. Also thank you Team Wingless for the review. I will keep in mind your advice and I am glad you like my brand of humor. I just hope I never run out of jokes. Or I could do what family guy or the simpsons do and scrape THROUGH the bottom of the barrel. Please review and etc. I hope to see you all next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-9: The SOLDIER Way- Sephiroth's Assault on Junon.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Pokémon for that matter. You know why? Because I would replace Ash with Sephiroth and see what happens to that poor world. ,,, To anybody who actually does that. I would immediately make you any story you want for any fandom you wish. I'm getting off track…**

 **Chocobo Billy's Farm**

…

…

…

…

"Chocobaby"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

You are quite possibly confused as to why there was silence then the laughter of a thousand gods. Simple. Cloud warked back at a chocobo that had been harassing him. The result was an interesting dance before they wacked him in the face with a summon material. Zack then came up with a quick nickname and everyone damn near burst their gut.

"So Mr. Leader. How does it feel to forever know that chocobos everywhere consider you a lost chick?" Sephiroth joked before he had to dodge several bullets from Cloud's gunblade.

"Grr… C'mon already we have to get some chocobos so we can get to through the desert without facing a giant snake."

 **A few minutes later…**

"4000 gil for two materia we could just use Cloud's head to do the same job?" asked Zack wondering the waste of our hard earned gil by Cloud.

As if by cosmic karma when Cloud attached the Chocobo Lure material to his Titan Bangle, a horde of chocobo pack ran over Zack and crowded Cloud. "Oh my…" said Tifa in slight shock and horror.

"Sephiroth can you help Cloud?" ordered Marlene.

It was an interesting sight. Zack twitching on the ground while Aerith is hovering near trying to heal him. Cloud begging for mercy as he is being preened by many chocobo. Then a trained Sephiroth trying to catch each chocobo and help Cloud. The others were merely watching in awe too shocked to truly laugh.

 **Midgar Zolom Territory**

"C'mon! Hurry your asses! Last thing we need is for that thing to catch us!" Cloud yelled on the leading chocobo as they rushed across the desert rushing from the large shadow under the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sephiroth yelled when the giant snake tried to take a bite out of him.

"We are almost there!"

"GAH!"

"SEPHIROTH!" yelled Marlene as she saw the large snake pluck him off his chocobo.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sephiroth used Masamune to keep the large snake's mouth closed but he was soon flung off the snake and to the other side of the mountain.

"KEEP GOING! WE WILL MEET HIM ON THE OTHER SIDE!" ordered Cloud before they soon escaped the Zolom's territory.

"Are you sure he will be ok?" asked Marlene with worry.

"That man has been blown up, stabbed, fell from the plate, had a hole punched in him, cut in half and thrown into the Lifestream. And you are worried that a mere toss over the mountains by a Large snake is going to kill him?" asked Zack incredulously.

"All that tells me jackass is that I should be worried something else is trying to hurt him." Marlene growled at Zack.

"Over here!" Red yelled at the group before pointing at the large snake impaled on the tree.

"Oh my…" Aerith covered her horrified mouth with her hands when she say the gruesome sight.

"When an alpha predator shows off a kill at the edge of its territory it means one of two things. Trespassers beware my strength or Come and get me." Red explained to the group.

"We better be very wary of the clone. He looks to be even stronger than the real one is now due to Jenova's influence." growled Cloud.

 **With Sephiroth in a Forest**

"Ow…" I moaned as I got up from yet another crater. "Is this going to be a running joke? I get sent flying through the air and I have to unbury myself from a crater?" I asked the sky knowing full well it would not answer back.

I looked around to see where I was to notice I was in a forest. "Oh crap…" I immediately went into battle mode to sense my surrounding area.

"Where is that ninja… I know she is in this forest somewhere. And I don't think she will be very appreciative of the guy credited with the downfall of her kingdom."

I then heard the unmistakable sound of Yuffie's large shuriken headed for my head. I ducked and summoned Masamune to perfectly catch the shuriken in the middle hole.

"I suppose from the large shuriken and the unprovoked attack I should assume you are from Wutai?" I yelled into the seemingly empty forest.

"FIRE!" I heard Yuffie yell before I saw a fire ball aim for my head. I ducked then extinguished the resulting forest fire with a blizzard spell.

"The hell are you doing launching a fire spell in a forest!?" I yelled at the temperamental ninja.

"Earth!"

"SHIT!" I yelled as the ground under me opened up and trapped me from my legs down.

Yuffie then finally appeared out of the trees and had a look of extreme emotions on her face.

"If it isn't the ninja princess. I see you ran from Wutai again."

She did not answer me. She just stared me down and picked up Masamune. Uh-oh…

"I will take revenge for my nation! You are the one who dragged us down to a pathetic tourist trap. I will kill you where you stand." She growled before she raised the sword.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! HOLD THE HORSES! I DON'T WORK FOR SHINRA ANYMORE!"

"I will not hear your excuses! It is your fault my mother died so now… YOU DIE!" She brought the sword down.

CLANG!

"Ow… For the love Gaia! OW! I was going OW! To tell you OW! OW! Stop that!" I tried explaining as she kept trying to kill me with Masamune.

"Why the hell won't you die!?" Yuffie screamed as she kept whacking me.

"MASAMU-OW! CAN'T OW! KILL OW! ME OW!" she certainly can't kill me but that doesn't mean being hit with a metal stick doesn't hurt…

"Fine!" she yelled as she tossed Masamune to the side and grabbed her Shuriken.

"That on the other hand will really hurt." I replied with a pale face before my sword glowed brightly and hen spit out a weird material at my face.

"What the hell?" asked Yuffie as she shielded her eyes from being blinded by the light.

"Ow… What the hell?" I said as I examined the materia it tossed at me. It was colored red like a summon materia but only on one half. The other half was colored white. I saw that Yuffie had recovered and was about to try again to impale my head.

"HELP!" I cried as I forced my mana into the materia to force it to work. The material glowed before it seemed to open up from the inside and released a small flash of light.

"PIKACHU!" yelled out before a bolt of lightning knocked Yuffie out.

The smoke cleared and out and it revealed someone I never thought I would see here.

"SPARKS!" I cried out in happiness to see my old friend again.

"Ash? Where the hell am I?" she asked as she came closer to me.

"Final Fantasy 7. Currently I am a reformed Sephiroth. Ironically I was the Sephiroth of this Universe."

"So basically a Tuesday for you then?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Just activate your Dark Spark mode and help me out of this hole would you? We need to tie her up before she gets back up…" I asked.

 **One Hour Later…**

"Ugh… Ow…" I heard Yuffie moan as she finally started to wake up.

"Yeesh about time. All I did was hit her with a Thundershock." Sparky complained from my shoulder.

"Really? Have you forgotten your Thundershocks are about as powerful as a Thunder nowadays?"

"Where am I? What happened?" Yuffie continued still in the land between dreams and reality.

"You up yet sleeping beauty?" added Sparky.

"Sephiroth! You bastard! I will kill you!" Yuffie immediately began struggling against her binds.

"Sparky use Thunder Wave… A WEAK one." I ordered.

"GAGH!" Yuffie yelled as the paralysis set in.

"Are you quite done?" I asked in a smirking tone

All I got for an answer was fierce glare. "If you are going to kill me just finish me off already." she growled.

"She does not think very highly of you does she?" added Sparky before landing on Yuffie's head. It was sort of cute.

"What gave you that assumption? The fact she hates my guts or the fact she tried killing me with my own sword?"

"Uh oh…" Sparky's face turned into a very hard frown.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Hello…"

"Have you properly scanned this brat? I'm sensing something very familiar about her."

"What do you mean?"

"OY!"

"She has a scent not unlike Akumi."

"But that's impossible. I already…"

"HEY! I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING IGNORED HERE!"

Akumi and I finally paid attention to the kleptomaniac wannabe ninja. "Yes?"

"Are you two done with talking about me like I am not here?" she growled.

"Are you capable of conversation like a normal person? Not constantly growling at me like a pissed-off housecat?" I replied back.

"Fine. What do I care? You are going to kill me soon anyway." I thought only Marlene was capable of that depressed puppy look.

"Look kid… I am not going to kill you. I only followed orders in the war. And I have long quit those greedy bastards. Secondly, what could I possibly gain by…" the realization of it hit me like a Comet spell to the face. "Son of a… GAIA! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL SHOVE DRATANA SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT WILL COME OUT THE MOUTH OF YOUR GRANDCHILDREN!" I roared to the sky when I realized the very cruel and horrible thing Gaia did.

 **Third Person POV**

"Uh… Is he ok?" asked Yuffie as she saw Sephiroth go off on a very large swearing tangent cursing Gaia and her descendants.

"Give him a few minutes. When he gets like this it is best to just let him vent until he gets it out of his system." replied Sparky with a sigh as she watched her so-called master.

Sparky jumped off of Yuffie's head and got on her hind legs to introduce herself. "Why hello there. My name is Sparky. I am a creature from another world that has power over lightning. Nice to meet you."

"So cute!" Yuffie squealed as she got a better look at the electric mouse.

"Yes. Yes I am." She replied with a hint of smugness and small spark she release to prove the point.

"You belong to that big fat meanie? How cruel the world is to you."

"Meh. He may be annoying and slightly idiotic but, there is no one I would rather serve. He has a bleeding heart that has nearly gotten him and I killed on more than one occasion. But that is what makes him who he is. Don't tell I said that though. I'd rather have him think I don't really care for him."

"I see…" Yuffie looked down on the ground thinking deeply.

"AND I SWEAR THAT NOT ONLY WILL STRING YOU UP IN FRONT OF THE HIGH COUNSEL I WILL LET YOU ROAST LIKE A PIG OVER THE FLAMES OF HELL!" continued Sephiroth.

"OY! SEPHIROTH! ARE YOU DONE?!" Yuffie yelled.

Sephiroth blinked dumbly for a second before he realized where he was and slightly blushed. "Wha? Oh… Sorry… Hehe…"

"I will behave now. Can you let me go?"

"Uh… Ok? Sparky could you use Iron Tail to cut the ropes?"

"Why the hell should I? Also why don't you just untie her?"

"Death's Grip Knot. Not even I can untie that knot. Besides using Masamune to cut the ropes seems like overkill."

"We could just use my shuriken." offered Yuffie.

"Oh ya… "Sephiroth replied before he went to go get the weapon.

 **Another Hour Later**

"So… What are we doing exactly?" asked Yuffie in boredom as Sephiroth seemed to be searching for someone.

"We are looking for the rest of my group. They should be through Mythril Mines by now. We need to look for a group of people lead by a small chocobo."

"What?" both woman asked as if he was crazy.

"Ok. Not a chocobo but he may as well be a chocobo in human form with the way they act with him and his hair." Sephiroth joked. "Honestly? You will probably see his spiky golden head before you do the group."

"Ok…" replied Yuffie before she jumped up into the trees to see if she could find Sephiroth's human chocobo. Problem was that doing that she came into the view of a passing and hungry dragon. She was quickly scooped up into the claws and taken away.

"Help!" she screamed. Before she knew it through she saw a black and silver blur rushed up to the dragon and sliced it off one of its wings and the claw holding her. The blur then caught her in her arms before a large flash of yellow lightning fried the dragon.

Sephiroth then landed with Yuffie in her arms. The charred and killed dragon landed behind him and Sparky landed on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

CUE THE TOMATO STAND IN FOR YUFFIE!

Sephiroth placed her on her feet before asking the question again. "Your face is really red do you have a fever?"

"Do you have a girlfriend!?"

"What?"

"SEPHIROTH!" yelled a brown blur before he was tackled down.

"Gah!" he yelled as he was tackled down by Marlene.

"See I told you that large flash of lighting magic was him." said Zack as he emerged out of the forest with the others.

"Hey that is my silver haired hunk!" Yuffie yelled before she grabbed Sephiroth away from Marlene's grasp.

"What you say bitch?!" Marlene yelled back.

Long story short Sephiroth's arms were nearly ripped off from their sockets. He group laughed quite heartily at his expense. The group gained a ninja party member and Sparky was added as a summon monster for Sephiroth to use.

Oh wait sorry I forgot two other important things. Yuffie declared herself as Sephiroth's fiancé and Sephiroth's reputation as a lolicon got worse. He of course turned to stone and had tears of blood streaming down his face.

 **Lower Junon**

"So instead of using a dolphin to get up there I have a better plan." said Sephiroth to the others. They were currently planning how to get to Junon in Pricilla's house. Cloud vehemently to ride the dolphin to the dangerous electrical supports.

"Which is?" asked Zack.

"We are SOLDIERs right? We go the SOLDIER way Zack. We go the SOLDIER way."

"I like it!" Zack replied like a happy little girl.

"Are you two crazy?!" asked Cloud.

"Sephiroth are you crazy?!" added Marlene.

"Uh? What the –BLEEP- are you four talking about?" asked Barret.

"Zack you can't possibly be thinking of…" Aerith added.

"Can someone help the ignorant people here?" asked Yuffie.

"These crazy idiots want to storm Upper Junon while a song is playing in the background." replied Cloud.

"WHAT!?" everyone replied.

"Hear me out. Zack, Cloud, and I will storm Junon while you guys sneak on board a ship headed for the Western Continent. Then we hide and get on board the same ship. Not only do we get a free ride to the continent and we show Shinra not to mess with us." he argued.

"That actually sounds ok." replied Cloud.

"Cloud honey… If you actually do go through with this I will be the one to kill you long before any of the people from Shinra do." Tifa threatened.

"Ditto." Aerith, Marlene, and Yuffie added in.

"How pray tell do we get on a ship then?" asked Zack.

"The Dolphin." The girls replied.

"The SOLDIER way." the SOLDIERs replied.

"The Dolphin."

"The SOLDIER way."

This continued on for the next hour… until…

"I REGRET THIS!" Sephiroth yelled as he was launched into the electrified tower.

 **Upper Junon**

"GODDAMN IT ZACK!" yelled Cloud and I as he blew our cover during the parade because he tripped and his helmet fell off.

"I guess we got no choice… The girls are going to kill us." Cloud said as he ripped off his uniform and show his SOLDIER uniform.

"Whelp. Good thing I came prepared." I said before I activated the virus I placed in the systems with a click of a remote.

 **-Cue The SOLDIER Way from Crisis Core Soundtrack-**

Zack, Cloud and I got into a tight triangle formation before we yelled "WE ARE SOLDIERS! WE WILL FIGHT ALL WHO THOSE WHO STAND IN OUR WAY!"

I knew those two had my back as we faced the couple hundred Soldiers all aiming their guns at us. The first bullet left the gun and we leapt into action.

We cut down soldier after soldier as we fought to the beat of the song forcing the enemy to fall into our steps and maneuvers.

The first military air support that tried to attack us I merely disabled with a well place Thundara spell to the rotor.

"C'MON WE NEED TO GET INTO THE ALLEYWAYS IF WE WANT TO SHAKE THEM!" I yelled after we obliterated half of their forces.

We continued our path of slicing, dicing, charring, freezing and shooting through the Soldiers before we broke through into the alleys and we finally shook off the Shinra forces.

"So… you gonna take that song off now?" asked Zack as the song still played in the town's speakers.

"Nope. I will leave it as a mocking gesture. Now come o we have to head to the ship so we can take our punishment…" I replied.

"We are dead…" replied Cloud as we began sneaking toward the ship Rufus is taking.

 **AN: Well that is the end of another chapter. To Mrs. BlueMoomba uh… I never quite thought it possible but you simultaneously asked for all three options in one review for my poll. As I said before if one option gets chosen over the other I will write that first. Then eventually I will write the alternate version after the fact. The current options are #1 Finish the game and have Sephiroth and Marlene stay in the World they technically created. #2 Return the two and a surprise guest to the world they came from. #3 Special Version that will kick my ass to kingdom come and will have no alternate version. I will keep it a secret what it is until the last chapter before the Split. I do promise it will have both parties happy however. Again I have a poll open on my profile and will accept reviews as votes. Repeated review votes do count but only per chapter.**

 **Current vote results- #1: 1, #2:1, #3:1**

 **Please review, fav, etc… See you next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Hagh…

 **Disclaimer: Hmm… Funny joke… Funny joke… I got noth-GAGH! OW! LET ME GO! HELP ME! AHHHH!**

…

…

…

 **Uh… I apologize Mr. Humble Servent has been… incapacitated for the moment… So I will be the one writing chapter this time round. My name is Kaelus and this here is my female compadre Frosty.**

…

 **She doesn't exactly talk… So anyway… Humble Servent does not own FF7 or any other properties that he decides to use over the course of the story.**

 **Inside Shinra ship**

"Well I don't see anyone do you?" I asked as we looked around the cargo bay. We had managed to steal more uniforms to hide in before we got on the ship.

"No. But that sailor over there chose an awful career choice with her seasickness…" replied Zack.

"ugh…" Cloud had a rather green face as he started to suffer from his motion sickness. I gave him a tranquilizer and asked Zack to help him up to the deck to let it out. I then noticed that one of the troops pulled Zack's ears rather hard and then helped him take Cloud up to the deck.

"I see he found Aerith…" I then walked up to the seasick sailor and saw if they wanted one of my tranquilizers. "Hey there are you ok?"

"Sephiroth?" asked the sailor who I now recognized as Yuffie. "Ugh… if I wasn't too busy puking my guts out I would kill you…"

"Ha… So you don't want one of my tranquilizers then?" I lightly threatened.

"Please don't jok… URGH! BLARG! Ugh… Please…" she asked weakly.

"Damn you are worse than Cloud. Here." I replied in concern for her health as I gave her the tranquilizer I started rubbing her back to help her ride it out. "Do you need a lift to the deck?" I asked.

"No I am fine now… Thank you… Marlene is waiting for you on the deck with Tifa. You better go now…" she replied weakly but better after the tranq.

"Alright but don't hesitate to find me if you need anything."

"Thanks now go. She is in a sailor uniform like me. Though you would have a better chance of finding them through boobzilla's large ones." She joked.

I rolled my eyes before I bid her farewell and went up to look for Marlene. I sighed heavily"Hagh… I swear things can never be easy with Akumi can it?" I felt a familiar weight land on my head. "What do you think happened Sparky?"

She perched herself on my shoulder before yawning and scratching her ear. "Since when is anything concerning your crazy wife make any sense? Speaking of which Marlene sent me to find you when she heard you were on the ship."

"Hagh… It wasn't my fault Zack blew our cover thanks to a snapped boot tie."

"So the song still playing in Junon wasn't you then?"

"Ok. So I expected it. Zack was never a stealthy person."

"My point."

I then had to pause as I noticed the crater that had my blonde spiky friend in it. "FU-BLEEP!- Hell… Wait what? It didn't bleep? Huh… The author must be slipping or an idiot." I wondered aloud.

 **Why you little! I have complete control of what happens to you. Do you want me to do something horrible to you?**

"The man has to deal with two copies of his Reality destroying, personification of chaos, pain in the ass wife. What exactly makes you think you could make it worse Kaelus?" replied Sparky.

 **Rose.**

"You are the greatest person to exist. You are awesome incarnate and there is no one better than you almighty one." I replied in fear. Last thing I needed was for my sister to end up here too. Last time Rose and Akumi obliterated five universe in a catfight…

 **There we go. That's the respect I deserve. Now I suggest you turn around and accept your fate.**

"Oh Sephiroth…" I heard a rather cheerful voice behind me lace with the killing intent of a thousand suns.

"M-m-marlene…" I stuttered as I turned around.

"Good luck sucker." Sparky laughed as she hopped off my shoulder before Marlene knocked me into the crater with Cloud.

The pain… Ow… "Are you alive Cloud?"

"Urgle…"

"Good. Can you kill me in mercy?"

"Screw… You…"

 **One Hour Later…**

I was now in the cargo hold with Yuffie and Marlene. We were trying to help Yuffie with her motion sickness. Somehow the two girls became best of friends after their mutual desire to beat the hell out of me.

They still haven't quite gotten to the whole boyfriend/fiancé thing. I most certainly bring it up though. Besides it is literally impossible for me to choose.

 **Limp dick coward**

"Oy! This is a teen-rated fic! Don't get us banned you damned idiot!" I yell whispered to the ceiling.

"Sephiroth? Who were you talking to?" asked Marlene. Shit…

"Uh… I wasn't…" istarted before I was interrupted.

BLARE! BLEE WEEP! BLEE WEEP!

"An alarm?!" I yelled.

"Emergency alert! Reports of a stowaway found! Those not on detal, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat… Stowaway sighted on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!" the ship's speakers blared.

"C'mon let's go topside to check on the others." I ordered the two before we ran topside.

We rushed up the stairs to the deck. "Is everyone alright?!" everyone asked each other.

"Uh…" I said as I realized no one was missing. "This is everyone here…"

"Then who?" asked Marlene.

"It's the Sephy clone!" answered Mr. T.

"Really?!" asked Tifa.

"Really? That is the name you came up with?" I replied with a deadpan.

"I like it." replied Aerith.

"Meh. I think a clone of Sephy her should have a more fabulous name." Zack went into deep thought before a metaphorical lightbulb went off and he snapped his fingers. "Debbie!"

"It could use some work…" Yuffie added in. She then rushed to the side of the ship.

"BLARG!"

"If we could get back in subject we should go and check it out." Cloud interrupted

"It's the most logical thing to do. Then who's going to go?" asked Red.

"Well Yuffie is out for one. Not to mention things will be crowded with all of us." As if in confirmation Yuffie threw up again. "I should go though. I want to see this clone with my own eyes."

"I should stay with the others just in case." Zack added in.

"Then Red and Sephiroth will go with me. The rest of you will stay in disguise and try to secure us a way off this ship when we land. We won't be able to stay disguised otherwise."

 **Cargo Hold**

"Shit…" I looked around to see several sailors and troops who had been cut down and bleeding on the floor.

"This one over here said that someone went into the engine room." reported Red.

"Let's mosey then." replied Cloud.

"Mosey? Really Cloud? Fine then…"

We opened the room to find more dead bodies and man standing by the engine controls. Cloud walked up to him.

"Is it… Sephiroth?"

"No. I am over here." I yelled.

"Shut it!"

The man in the officer's uniform turned around and then died.

"No… not him!"

Out of nowhere we heard a voice start to speak.

"… After a long sleep…"

"… the time…"

"…time has… come…"

"Is anyone else thinking this is creepy as hell?!" I yelled looking for the creepy voice that sounded too close to my own for my liking.

Then out of the ground Sephiroth appeared. It is interesting to see yourself from besides a mirror. "So it is true! A damned clone!" yelled Cloud.

"… Who are you?" the abomination asked.

"I'm the guy that tossed your ass into the Lifestream bastard!"

"Uh… Cloud?" the man seemed to be in a trance looking at the crazed ex-general

"… Cloud?"

"Sephiroth! What are you thinking!? What are you doing!?"

"CLOUD!" Now Red was yelling along with me.

"… The time… is now…" the damned bastard then flashed us in bright green light before knocking us down in flight and taking off through the ceiling but not before leaving a squiggly tentacle.

"Shit! Back off that thing now!" I warned as I recognized the mutated piece of Jenova before it grew into a disgusting monster.

We got into battle formation and attacked mercilessly. The thing was ridiculously strong and it constantly triggered our limit breaks. I had was forced to take a white mage role with my cure materia. It took a final attack by a combo attack with Sparky and Red in a fiery electric slide fang limit break that pierced the beast.

It shrunk back down into a twitching tentacle. "Ew…" Sparky moaned as she tried to shake of the dead alien goo off her fur.

"I'll give you bath at the beach in Costa del Sol." I offered.

Cloud went to the arm and poked it. "… Jenova. The arm of Jenova."

"What does it mean that the clone took the arm?" asked Red.

The tentacle then faded into nothingness. "But what is the goal here?" I asked.

"The story is not that simple here…" Red added.

"Dock workers—We will be docking in Costa del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking." The ship's speakers blared.

"We should go." advised Red before Cloud took the Summon materia and we hid until we docked.

 **Costa del Sol**

"So… now what?" I asked as we got off the ship. Cloud more or less gave us the day off. And I was wondering what to do. Yuffie took off and just recently saw her working at a materia shop. Poor bastards…

I have no idea where Marlene went. Aerith and Tifa stole her away somewhere and the others went their own way. I would go to the beach but I know Hojo will be there waiting for Cloud and the others.

"You are a boring person." Sparky replied from my shoulder. "We are in a nice tropical town and there is nothing you can do."

"Ah shut it Sparky. Just because you act like my limit break in this world does not mean you can sass me all the time." I growled.

"No being a badass does." She replied before jumping on to the sand and standing on her hind legs.

"I would kill to have Lucario here… He certainly is a better conversationalist than you."

"He is a kiss-ass as well."

"Blame his genetics and culture on that one. You know his species are extremely loyal to those who prove themselves as their masters. Besides, remember when we first met him as a Riolu? Not even you on your bitchyst day could not compete with that mouth." I reminded her with a laugh.

"Ah. I miss that potty mouth… Besides if you want conversation I would go with Suicune or maybe Sceptile."

"Hmm…" I picked out the materia that had summoned Sparky from my sword. "You think the others are in this thing too?"

"Possibly… If I do work like your Limit break than then sooner or later someone else will come out of that thing and that will work like a real pokeball."

"Nice. Who do you think will be next?" I asked while having a new appreciation for the materia in my hands.

"Hell if I know I am your strongest fighter. Though I have been limited. If I really had to guess it would either be Suicune or Grovyle. I doubt the dragons or the aura fighter will come next."

I then sensed a rather familiar presence behind me. "No Yuffie. You cannot have my materia. This one is special." I said calmly. "Besides aren't you working on ripping off that materia stall?"

I heard her turn right around and go back to the stall. Sparky started laughing. "How did you?"

"The materia is really shiny and I saw her reflection." I replied with a smirk.

…

…

…

"I forgot to reseal the materia slots on my sword and I'm missing one of my materia aren't i…" I realized.

"Yup." I sighed as I checked which one she stole to realize she only stole my lightning materia. Which I suppose doesn't matter since I have Sparky.

"Hagh… c'mon lets head to the room and kick Barret out of bed." I sighed heavily too bad I did not see Marlene running up from the beach.

"Ow… What the hell Marlene?" I moaned from the ground.

"Sorry." She apologized before I helped her up. Then my brain immediately seized up and I was stuttering mess.

Brain overload has occurred. Central processor has overclocked itself and failed.

Analyzing… Analyzing…

Recommending fix is hard reset.

Starting reboot.

5%

15%

34%

72%

"Sephiroth?" oh dear god she is leaning over in that…

Error. Error. Error.

Reboot has failed. Immediate shutdown will be enforced.

That folks is I how I learned seeing Marlene in a bikini is far more destructive to my mind than the fogged glass of the shower room. The last thought in my mind before I went to dreamland was: Oh dear god what is Yuffie going to try tomorrow?

 **The next day**

The next day I have had to deal with lot of chuckling and comments. Then I had to very wary of Yuffie cause I could sense the plan in her head to get even with Marlene. Marlene… well she has been silently gloating for my reaction nonstop.

"So…" Zack dared to try.

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF ANYONE! I WILL TOSS YOU TO THE GOLDEN SAUCER!" I growled out.

"Even me?" Yuffie pouted with her bottom lip out.

"Correction anyone BESIDES Yuffie and Marlene." I sighed.

"Sexist!" Zack accused with a finger.

Whack! Slump…

Everyone had their mouths gaping as we saw Aerith knock Zack out with her staff then hefted him like a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry for him. When he wakes up I will make sure he gets the message when he wakes back up." She replied with a sweet smile that seemed to promise a lot of pain.

"So how much blood did you lose from seeing her in that bikini anyway?" Way to ruin the moment Sparky.

"Depends. How much blood do you want to lose from being stabbed like a cheap kebab?"

"You and I know well enough that you would never do that." We then started an old fashioned Wild West stare down. Then we saw a tumbleweed roll past us and burst out laughing. Everyone of course looked at us as though we were crazy.

"Uh… are you two ok?" asked Tifa.

We looked at them and shared a rolling eye look. "You city folk just don't get it." Akumi replied in a Texan accent.

"We are in the West. Outlaws on the run hunting for the one who bring evil to the world. And then tumble weed passes by during a stare down." I continued in a similar accent.

"All we need partner is a bottle of whisky, some horses, and some whores. Oh wait. We got those from Yuffie and Marlene tossing themselves at you don't we?"

"HEY!" the accused woman yelled in indignation. Sparky never did nor never will like Akumi… But that is more a result of mother hen syndrome than anything else. She doesn't like to show it but she cares deeply for our little family. Akumi has been the direct result of several my near-deaths and literal deaths. So…

"What? Hurts to hear the truth?" she challenged.

"That's it you little rat I am going to..." Yuffie replied while drawing her shuriken.

"I agree!" Marlene added in cracking her knuckles and slipping on her Mythril claws.

"STOP!" I tried to warn. But a quick Thunderbolt later and I was forced to carry a charred Marlene and Yuffie up the mountain we started to hike.

"So Sephiroth." Tifa started.

"Yes?"

"Is there any particular reason why you are leading these two girls on? Especially since Marlene claimed you first apparently?" she had a smile on her face but I could tell a wrong answer would not end well.

Do I tell the truth? Or do I lie? I can already tell Tifa will catch me in the lie. I notice the others listening in as well. After confirming the two girls were still knocked out, I tried explaining myself.

"Hagh… I saw and learned many things while I was floating around in the Lifestream. As Gaia purged me of Jenova's taint. I saw some of my past lives from various lifetimes."

"Incredible…" Aerith said in awe.

"These two were constantly reappearing in those lives. Asking me to choose one is similar to asking me if I want to choose which arm to chop off." I added.

"So technically those two are your soulmates?" Barret asked.

"Yes. But not in the normal way. For some reason that I don't entirely know why they were once one person but were split into two. That's why Marlene is so pure and Yuffie so devious." Complete lies. But for all I know, one day Akumi's soul could get split into pieces.

"But what about these two?" Aerith asked in concern. "What about their love?"

"Sadly that is something they have to figure out. But I refuse to either tell them or choose between them. I hope you can respect my choice." I replied.

"I will respect that decision. The planet has decided to bring you and your two mates into this world at the same time for a reason. It is your decision alone." Red answered.

"If we are done with story time. Let's mosey on."

Cue team groan.

 **Corel Mountain**

"I know that old guy saw my clone go up here but why?" I asked in confusion. Yuffie and Marlene had long since woken up but were currently enjoying shoulder perches.

We then came into view of a large reactor. "That it?" offered Zack.

"I doubt it." Growled Barret before he continued on. We left the reactor and HOLY SWEET DAMN WHAT THE HELL!

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE WALKING UPSIDE DOWN AND HUGE!" I asked as though the world glitched horribly.

"Who screwed up now?" Sparky asked from my head.

 **Sorry! I knocked something important! Everything will be fine if you just walk into the next area.**

"What are you yelling about?" asked Cloud.

"Sephiroth?" Yuffie and Marlene asked in fear on my shoulders.

"It's nothing. C'mon let's move." I replied rushing to the next area.

 **KAELUS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?**

 **Hey don't blame me! Frosty was the one who tripped on your crap!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Hagh… forget it you guys can go now. It seems like a good place to end anyway… Be careful though you two. You know both know your actions can cause horrendous consequences to the worlds.**

 **I get it I get it. Yeesh. I will see you later. I needed to head back soon anyway. Kage will kill me if I am not home for dinner. Bye.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Hagh… I will tell Samus we have company for dinner.**

 **…**

 **I'm cooking don't worry. I am the only one that can eat her cooking and live anyway.**

 **AN: Well that happened… To those who did not read my last fanfic that was Kaelus. If I am too busy with something and I want to keep up with my schedule I ask him for help. Frosty makes sure he stays in line. Though I don't do it often… Well anyway… We have made it to chapter 10. Where I originally wanted to end this story but then I decided to be a masochist and make it complicated. I am going somewhere with the whole Love triangle thing. That is why I have left it vague. Let's see what else. Reviews are a lovely thing. Hint. Hint. Hint. Oh and that ending was from a weird glitch that happened when I played the game.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- In the Corel Corral.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the plot nor characters from FF7 or Pokemon for that matter. I also make no money off of this story. In other words, if you are someone who belongs to the legal department of the actual owners. Go find a window in the skyscraper building you live in and jump. You no longer deserve to pass on your defective genes.**

 **Unstable Railway**

"AHHH!" Cloud screamed for the third time as her fell through the crappy railway again.

"I have to say…" I said looking down at Cloud from the hole he made. "It is rather nice not to be the butt end of funny coincidence."

"SOMEBODY PUSH HIS ASS DOWN WITH ME!"

I felt a presence trying to sneak up behind me. "Zack. If you even dare. I will make due on my threat to toss someone to the Golden Saucer" I growled.

"What did you find this time spiky!?" Barret yelled down to Cloud. Somehow he kept finding items on the way climbing back up.

Then I heard a crack underneath my feet and a certain weightless feeling before crashing into Cloud who was on his way back up. "Ow…" I moaned as I landed hard on a wooden beam with Cloud. I could hear Zack and Sparky's laughter all the way from the top.

 **Old Bridge**

"Oh hell no." I complained when I saw the bridge.

"I have to agree with crybaby here. I am not crossing this crazy thing." Elysia agreed.

"Well then how do you expect to cross?" Cloud asked in a slight growl.

I pulled out a long rope with grapple hook tossed it across the other side. "This is how." I replied before swinging with Sparky to the other side.

"Show off!" Marlene yelled.

"I will wait for you guys at the village!" I yelled back before taking off. Too bad I didn't notice the passing dragon who noticed my acrobatics. It must be migration season for the beasts.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled as the Dragon scooped me up with his claws and took off. "Somebody help me!"

In order to save Sparky I immediately recalled her into the Pokéball materia.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"Not again…" Marlene moaned as she watched Sephiroth get carried away. She was getting rather tired of this. Granted she failed to remember in her head she was the cause for some of the similar incidents.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Yuffie yelled as she watched him get taken away.

"Hagh… Forgot about him. He will be alright." Cloud replied.

"Was he this much trouble in your town?" asked Zack to Marlene. "He used to be the total definition of calm and badass. Now…"

"Does anyone else besides me worried about him?!" continued Yuffie. Sephiroth was now nothing more than a mere dot in the sky.

"Oh this happens rather often. How do you think he got separated from our group?" Aerith explained.

There was a large flash of light and plume of purple flames from where Sephiroth was last seen in the sky. "See?" Marlene pointed to the large explosion proving the point.

"Damned fool is gonna end up in Corel Prison for that stunt…" Barret muttered silently.

"Barret? What's wrong? You have been silent for a while now." Tifa asked the large man.

"It's nothing. C'mon the sooner we get going the sooner we can met up with the silver haired fool." Barret replied pushing past everyone and started crossing the bridge.

 **Corel Prison**

"Goddamn it Hydreigon…" I complained as we sat in a corner of the desert prison. Surprisingly in my time of need my faithful dragon managed to rescue me. However he got overzealous and well…

"Sorry master… I didn't mean to land on the man after I saved you from that rogue dragon." The dark-type three headed dragon said in apology slightly bowed beside me.

I looked at the sad look on her face and merely shrugged. "Meh. If anything, you made it easier for Cloud and the others to find me." I replied.

Sparky leaped to Hydreigon's head. "Nice to see ya again Hydra!" she said cheerily.

"It is quite pleasant to see you again as well Ms. Sparky." she replied.

"To be quite honest with you… I wasn't expecting you so soon. I was expecting Suicune or Sceptile."

"Why?"

"You know how these worlds work. You don't get the badass dragon summons until later."

"Ah… I see. What is the intel I need to know anyway?"

 **30 minutes later**

"Master…" Hydreigon started with a rather large sigh.

"Yes?"

"How the hell do you end up in such horrible situations? Seriously… It makes me regret the day you caught me so long ago." I immediately laughed in response.

"Oh please. I know how much you love a challenge. Besides I gave each and every single one of you a way out a long time ago. If you want to take it then go ahead."

BOOM!

"Gyaarg!" I screamed as Akumi unleashed a large Thunder attack on me.

"Oh please don't insult us master. We made a promise long ago. I intend to keep my end." said Hydreigon to my charred corpse on the ground. My soul then rose out of my body.

"HOLY SHIT! GET THE PHOENIX DOWN OUT OF MY POCKETS NOW!" I screamed to the two idiots.

"Shit… I overdid it…" Sparky replied as she revived me with the magical feather.

"GUOOOUGH!" I said as sweet air started to refill my lungs. "Ow…" I moaned as I used my Cure materia to heal the wounds.

"Hehehehe…" Sparky laughed weakly as she rubbed the back of her head. "I guess you are rather fragile in that body?"

"Sparky…" I growled menacingly. I felt slight satisfaction as she started backing away in fear. I just let go off my hate and sighed heavily before sitting back down.

"So master?"

"Yes Hydreigon?"

"Considering this is a different world than the one you and Akumi came from does this mean you will eventually head back?"

I let the question swirl around in my head while looking at the sky. "I have no clue. We could never return or we won't return until we are done with whatever Gaia decides we need to do. Besides…" I sighed.

"The second Akumi…" Sparky let the answer hang in the air.

"This doesn't make any sense. Mistress is a special existence that can only exist at only one instant in time and space." growled Hydreigon.

"I don't like the implications either. We need to be very vigilant you two. I don't even think Gaia is the one who sent me here anymore."

Sparky gasped rather dramatically. "You mean…"

"Yes… Whatever is causing the future imbalance of this universe could have the power to topple the entire balance of Creation." I replied in seriousness before I growled into the sky.

 **Undisclosed Location**

Five shadows appeared in a dark chamber. "How goes the plan, Sister 10?" a male voice asked.

A feminine voice responded with a slight childish laugh. "All is according to plan, Brother 2. Even as expected, 0 has followed the orders of Creation and has appeared in the Universe."

"If only the others knew of how well we were doing." Another male laughed.

"Without the support of 1 or 13 it is to be expected Brother 8. But, even if we fail if we can strike a hard enough blow to 0 with only less than half of us…" a more calculated female responded.

"Correct sister 5, though it is a shame that we are unable to locate Megiddo. He most certainly would have loved to help us." replied 2.

"In regards to brother Megiddo I have unfortunate news to report." A calm male voice interrupted.

"Speak 6." ordered 2.

"It has been confirmed that Megiddo was sealed by 0. Sadly the place of sealing is currently unknown." He reported.

"I see… It is a shame. We will need to continue without him. You all know your orders. We will succeed. We will rule all as GODS!" 2 ordered before flashing away. The rest followed except for 5.

"Well Brother 0? I wonder how you will react to this. The sins of our mother The Creator, are plenty, we will have our revenge." She said to no one before flashing away as well.

 **Corel Prison**

"Hmm…" said Sephiroth out of nowhere.

"What is it?" asked Sparky.

"That which chases the shadows of their past, end up less than the very shadows they chase." He replied.

"Master?" asked the purple hydra.

"Sorry… for some reason I got nostalgic about when Akumi created me."

"No wonder you said that then. Akumi gave up everything in her chase for you. She truly was less than a shadow."

Sephiroth stood up with a sigh. "Hey Hydreigon? I ever tell you the full story between Akumi and me?"

"No master. I know that it is not a happy tale so I never asked." She replied with an added shake of her heads.

Sephiroth gave a rough laugh before looking up at the sky. "No you are right Hydreigon. It is not a happy tale. But, since we have time, I figured why not tell you? You are the only one of my main team that doesn't know yet."

"Are you sure Ash? I know how you get about Akumi." asked Sparky in concern.

"She deserves to know Sparks… and besides." Sephiroth looks toward… Ah fuck… I am going to have to fix the goddamned wall again? I mean I just got that thing fixed from all the last stories. "All those out there watching us right now will need some of the background necessary to understand what the hell what is going on."

 **Story Time**

A long time ago before the creation of the first Reality. I once lived as a human with no powers in a utopian society. All that existed did so in a single Universe.

Humans were a rather advanced species and were dabbling in the process of transcendence. Becoming gods. My parents were the leads of the project. They were the ones who would later become the God of Destruction and the Goddess of Creation.

Akumi was my best friend when I was a kid. She always adored me and in turn she was the person I cared for most.

Those were the days. Ignorantly happily playing around with not a care in the future. If only we knew what would have happened…

In our early teenage years I was diagnosed with a terminal illness. The only possibly cure was my mother's research. Using my DNA as the base she began experiments to finish her research. Eventually my mom succeeded in her work. However I died the morning she finished. With my death all her work reverted down back to where she was.

Akumi was heartbroken over my death. She never really did let go of me. However that became her motivation to eventually join my parent's research team. She made groundbreaking strides in the research that my mother never could.

Then one day everything changed… Akumi found a way to resurrect me, at a horrible cost. It soon became all she was obsessed with to the point it corrupted her soul. Eventually using her research she became a corrupted god and left the world.

She conducted horrible experiments on multiple planets or if it was a bad day, entire galaxies. She manipulated souls beyond repair. Killed countless people. Committed horrendous crimes against all forms of life.

Her mind had long deteriorated and she had gone completely mad. All that she could think of was me. Sometimes she just obliterated lives for fun and used their corpses to make demented statues of me. She became less than a shadow of her former self chasing after my shadow.

My parents spent untold amount of time and resources chasing after her to stop her. Again and again they failed to stop her experiments. She was always a step ahead of them. Then it was too late.

Akumi finally found her answer to bring me back. She prepared the body and the core that would power it. All that was left was too add my soul and power it. Her solution? To sacrifice every soul in existence.

She sadly succeeded. Untold countless souls were used and tortured to bring me back. What I saw when I woke up… I have no words that can properly describe the horror I felt. The look in Akumi's eyes…

She was no longer the woman I loved. I needed to stop her. So I did. I did not have the heart kill her though… After our final attacks and we were being sealed under the weight of own powers, I stripped her of her immortality and pushed her soul out of her body. I got sealed way and my memories wiped away in sacrifice.

` Now. I follow her as she reincarnates time and time again through so many different universes. To the point it became my job as the one that balances Universe that are affected by outside sources.

 **Story Time end**

"The rest you should know Hydreigon."

"Wow…" she replied in awe.

"Yup know you know how bat-shit insane and evil she is now." Sparky replied.

"Sparky!" Sephiroth admonished her.

"Sephiroth!" was yelled by two blurs.

"Huh? AGH!" screamed Sephiroth as he was tackled by said blur.

Cloud and the others had finally caught up to Sephiroth. Though granted they were not expecting to find him after getting tossed in the prison.

"ASH!"

 **Huh? What the hell is Samus mad about now? I told her I would be in here today.**

"WHY THE HELL IS MY PERSONEL FILE SAY I AM THE LOVE CHILD OF A HALF MAN HALF BEAR AND HALF WOMAN HALF SHARK!"

 **What? What is she…? Crap… I forgot about that joke. Dratana I thought I told you to fix that!?**

"I planned my own joke. Good luck with surviving."

BAM! SMASH! Clatter…

 **Oh C'mon Samus I already had to fix a wall today I don't need to fix gagh! Samus let me go! Please!**

"So I am hybrid shark bear woman am I? Let me prove you right bastard…"

 **NO! NO! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! AAHHHHH!**

 **AN:… I know that this is slightly late but life has been extremely busy for me since I started the semester. So… Backstory and villains' first appearance. Actual plot. I feel accomplished. Now if only I could get reviews. Any reviews. A simple hi. Maybe a go f! # yourself for all I care. Some feedback would be much appreciated. Please? Oh and I have gotten zero votes on the poll. So if somebody could do that. Please? So that is it for now. Review, etc… have a nice week.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Showdown at the Corel Corral to the Reunion at Gongaga.

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… do I really have to keep doing these? Is it an actual rule on ? Or did someone just start it and it became tradition? Where was I going with this? Oh ya… A joke about not owning FF7 or any other properties I borrow from for this story. Done.**

 _ **Ichigo was flying through the sky slicing hollow left and right. All fell before his blade with no mercy. Wait a minute that is not right… What was I observing for a story again?**_

…

…

…

 _ **Psst… Psst… Ash…**_

 _ **Kaelus?**_

 _ **Shh… mumble… mumble… mumble…**_

 _ **What? Speak up man.**_

 _ **For the love of… YOU ARE OBSERVING FF7 YOU DUMBASS! I was trying to be subtle. The Bleach story already ended several months ago.**_

 _ **Oh. Woops. It has been so long since I did the last chapter I forgot.**_

 **Corel Prison**

"So how did you guys end up here?" I asked the group after the drama ended.

"We got accused of slaughtering a group of people back on the golden saucer. The owner then had us tossed down here. What about you?" replied Cloud.

"I sorta landed on the owner after causing several thousands of gil of damage. As you could imagine he frowned upon it and he tossed Sparky and I down here." I replied in slight embarrassment.

The group laughed at me of course but for some reason I felt happy at the same time. A sense of belonging that I rarely have.

" _ **fool…"**_

A sharp pain burst from my head that overtook my senses

" _ **YOU WILL BRING ABOUT REUNION! YOU CAN NOT ACCEPT FATE! I WILL ABSORB YOU AND DESTROY THIS WORLD!"**_

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Cloud and I in agony as fell to the ground.

Not again…

Pain…

" _ **Not even you can stop me slave of Gaia! I will use you and your precious hero to bring about the end!**_ "

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! GRAAAAGGHGAAWSDAJKHHSJFKKAKFH…. GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BITCH!" I roared.

" _ **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot escape me, my stupid son."**_

So much… Pain… can... not… stay… conscio…

Blackness claimed me.

 **Narrator**

Sephiroth and Cloud blacked out from the pain and the group rushed to their aid.

"What happened?!" yelled Barret.

"I am curious as well for a brief moment those two had the same smell as that monster we fought on the ship." added Red.

Marlene held the brittle looking form of Sephiroth in her arms and sighed sadly. "I know what it is…"

"It is Jenova isn't it? The experiments done on these two right?" added Aerith.

"If that is true why did I feel nothing? I was under the same thing Cloud was." asked Zack.

"Whoa Whoa could someone please back up here and tell what is going on?!" yelled Yuffie.

"To make a long story short, Sephiroth was apparently born from Jenova and Cloud had the cells infused into him." answered Zack.

"Woah… That is deep…" Yuffie replied sadly. The silence of the group seemed to agree.

"Well I guess for now we should split up again. Have one group stay with these two and the other look for a way to free us." ordered Tifa.

"Alright I will take Spiky Sr. and the fire dog with me. You girls look after the idiots." offered Barret.

Zack sighed heavily and moaned. "Spiky Sr.? Really?" Red's fur bristled from his nickname too just went on ahead. The other two soon ran after him.

What happened after this occurred I am sad to say I have been sworn to secrecy and not allowed to mention what happened. All I can tell you is that it involved several tons of Lubricant. A giant herd of chocobos. The Midgar Zolom and really unfortunate placement of Zack's buster sword…

I really would rather not attract the wrath of Akumi so… in place of that, please do yourself the favor of looking for the picture of Pikachu with a mustache.

 **Gongaga**

"Home sweet home…." replied Zack as we looked on the village of Gongaga.

"How does it feel Zack?" I asked.

"I can't really explain it. I just feel…"

"Don't break your brain trying to figure it out man. Then again not like we relied on you for that in the first place." Cloud joked.

"We have finally found you! Time to get payback for what you did in Sector 7!" a rather annoying voice yelled in front of us.

"You guys go on ahead. I need some stress relief after what happened in Corel. Two skewered turks roasted over an open flame sounds perfect." I said with a rather fierce growl.

"Ok. Catch up with us soon." Said Tifa as the group went up ahead."

"Ha. You think you can take us all on your own?" Reno said with a cocky smirk.

"You were the one that brought Sector 7 on my head right?" I asked.

"What? Yes I was the one who…"

I pulled out my Summon materia and brought out Hydreigon. "Master you have summoned me?"

"Why yes Hydreigon. You see those two?"

"You want me to fight them?"

"Close. No I want you to use Omega."

Gongaga Village

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" asked Barret as…

 **BLAR!**

 **BLAR!**

 **BLAR!**

 _ **The hell? What is that alarm?**_

 _ **Master! We have a very big problem!**_

 _ **What now? I JUST fixed the last shitstorm that happened. What in fucking hell is wrong now?!**_

 _ **Well… That Omega attack the past you just ordered to have Hydriegon do?**_

 _ **OH FOR THE #$%#$%$#$%!# $# %^ %#$^ &^%*# $ #$!#! %!LOVE OF PUPPIES! WHY THE !$# # !#! $! DO I HAVE TO &^%& !$&$*&^! WHY CANT I HAVE A ^*&!$!%&^%&! NORMAL VACATION!? WHY!?**_

 _ **Well it is your choice Master… Stay here and give everyone the chapter they deserve? Or cut it off here with giving them a half-assed chapter after not giving a new chapter after what 3-4 months?**_

 _ **Uh… Well truth be told with all the shit going on Earth I highly doubt I would get the chapter out in proper time. Also I would rather not have Reality fall apart just because I wasn't there. Again…**_

 _ **You know what I will leave it to whoever is left reading this. Should I keep continuing this story to completion or do I give up for now and try again at a later date. Cause I want to continue this story but I have very little motivation left to do so.**_

 _ **Leave a comment if you want me to continue or stop.**_


End file.
